Missing One Butler
by Cybelluk
Summary: Alfred is Kidnapped


Missing. One Butler? 

_Extract from the notebook of Richard John Grayson. (Found by Alfred when cleaning)_

_Your fall to earth severed the ties that bind._

_Giving you wings of a different kind._

_Setting you free to soar through all eternity._

_Leaving me to fly alone, with ties that sorrow brings._

_Till one day I too will fly to meet you, on angels wings._

**CHAPTER ONE** Margaret poked her head around the office door. 

"Sorry to disturb you but the school Principal has just rung. Alfred hasn't arrived to pick Dick up."

Bruce glanced at the antique wall clock.

"He should have been there an hour and a half ago!"

"I know, I have tried the house and car phoned, even his mobile, but there's no reply." Margaret informed him.

"That's odd," Bruce considered as he rose from behind the desk and donned his jacket. "Margaret can you collect Dick?"

Margaret nodded assent. "No problem."

" I had better get home in case Alfred is ill or has had an accident. I will ring the school from the car and let them know you will be picking Dick up."

Leaving the office together, Margaret pausing to collect her bag from under her desk, they both made their way down to the underground car park via the private elevator.

"I hope Alfred's alright." Margaret said with some concern.

"So do I Margaret, so do I. Tell Dick not to worry though."

"Of course Bruce, I'll have him home in no time." She assured him. After many years of service Margaret had the privilege of using his Christian name, but only did so when there was no one else around.

"See you in a while then." Bruce bid Margaret as he climbed into his dark metallic blue Bugatti Veyron.

He gunned the engine and manoeuvred out of his personal parking space, up the ramp and out into the afternoon haze. In his rear view mirror he could see Margaret's silver Mercedes (CKL DTM AMG) cabriolet pull out behind him and turn in the opposite direction towards the school.

Using his hands free, Bruce rang the school and explained that his P.A. would be collecting Dick and that Dick did know her. Apologising for the problem, Bruce was assured, by the principal, that it was all right and that Dick was safe, although naturally concerned.

Ringing off, Bruce put his foot down and accelerated through the traffic, thankfully light at this hour.

Margaret pulled her Mercedes up in front of the school doors. She hurried up the steps and into the foyer. She was standing looking around unsure where to go, when a door opened and an elderly woman emerged with Dick by her side.

"Margaret." Dick greeted her happily.

"Come on then, lets get you home," Margaret instructed holding her hand out towards him. "Thank you for watching him," she said to the woman.

Declining to take Margaret's hand Dick followed her. Where she got the idea from he needed his hand holding he didn't know. He wasn't exactly a child anymore. He shook his head.

"Bye Miss Henshaw," he called to the elderly woman as he disappeared through the doors after Margaret. "See you tomorrow."

Dick and Margaret climbed into her car.

"You know I could have made my own way home, I could have got the bus or even a cab. I need not have waited."

"Put your seat belt on." Margaret chided, giving him an 'and I believe you could' look. She must remember he was not a child anymore. "When had he grown up?" she wondered looking at the rather handsome young man sat beside her. "Who was that?" she asked him.

"Oh that's the secretary. I was waiting in her office." Dick informed her.

"She looks nice." Margaret observed.

"She is, but she can be very strict too."

"Oh I'm sure she is." Margaret laughed. "Ok let's get you home."

"What's happened to Alfred?" Dick asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, but Bruce said you weren't to worry." Margaret told him as they headed off.

Bruce roared up the drive of Wayne manor, gravel spraying up as he screeched to a halt outside the front entrance. Leaving the engine running and the car door open he dashed up the front steps and into the house.

"ALFRED!" he called temporarily pausing in the hall before starting his search of the house

"ALFRED!"

Bruce hurried to the kitchen, Alfred's usual haunt. It was empty.

"ALFRED! ALFRED!" Bruce's calls were becoming frantic. He made his way through the house still calling out, but his voice was the only sound echoing back to him.

In the garage the only cars missing were the one he had left in the driveway and the Bentley, Alfred's favorite transport after the Roll's. Bruce then checked all the outbuildings they too were deserted.

Bruce made his way back to the hall perplexed by the situation. Where on earth was the old guy?

Hearing a car on the drive Bruce went out to check. It was Margaret with Dick. Dick climbed out and was thanking Margaret as Bruce approached, having remembered to turn of his own car engine and shut the door. Noticing Bruce behind Dick, Margaret enquired if Alfred had been found.

"No, he doesn't seem to be here and the Bentley's gone too." Bruce informed her.

"Oh dear! I hope he's ok. Look I'll get back to the office and hold the fort, unless you need me here that is." She offered.

"Thanks but I think it would be better if you were at the office. I'll let you know as soon as we find him." Bruce told her.

"Ok. You know I'm sure there is some simple explanation." She tried to assure Bruce and Dick who were now looking very worried.

Dick and Bruce watched Margaret drive away, as she disappeared through the gates they turned as one and ran back into the house. Entering Bruce's study Dick activated a hidden switch, which opened a cleverly disguised door revealing an elevator. Climbing on board they descended to the cavern below.

"The Bentley has a tracking devise," Bruce informed Dick as he switched on the lights and booted up the equipment. "So we will at least be able to find where the car is."

"I know," Dick, said sitting down in front of one of the computers and beginning to type rapidly, "I'm accessing the surveillance satellites now."

Bruce stood watching behind Dick as his fingers flew over the keyboard, numbers and images flashing on the screen.

An aerial view of the city sprang into view.

"There!" Dick exclaimed, "Now where are you?" he said absently as he watched the screen for a signal.

"I'd home in a little closer if I were you." Bruce advised as he sat at a second terminal.

"I'm on it." Dick said as he made the adjustments.

"Put it on the big screen." Bruce instructed. Dick complied and the large wall mounted screen sprang to life.

"I'm going to do a sweep for the tracking device in Alfred's belt. Can you put both maps on the screen."

"Hang on a mo'" Dick executed a few rapid keystrokes and a second image appeared.

The two searched in silence, punctuated only by the tapping on the keyboards.

This is hopeless." Dick said at last. "I'll try all the phones again." He picked up the receiver and dialled the car phone, getting a recorded message saying that his call could not be connected. He received the same message from the call to the mobile.

Bruce had been trying to raise Alfred on the COM link wristwatch, but there was nothing but static.

"I had better phone the police and make it official." Bruce decided lifting the receiver Dick had just put down.

"I want to make a missing persons report." Bruce told the person on the other end of the line.

"How long? Well I'm not sure, maybe 4 to 5 hours. What do you mean? I'm damn sure he's missing." Bruce was getting extremely agitated but was doing his level best to keep his temper. He slammed the receiver down with irritation.

Dick eyed him quizzically.

"They say that we can't class him as missing until he's been gone 24 hours, because he is an adult." Bruce fumed. "I'm going to ring Commissioner Gordon direct." He snatched up the phone and thumped in the number. Greeting him Bruce explained what had happened and related the conversation he had just had.

"Yes, yes they knew who I was and that's what they told me………. I agree it's a little different in this instance…………. Thank you, much appreciated, thank you." Bruce replaced the receiver.

"Gordon is getting someone on to it, he says because of my 'status' Alfred's disappearance should have been viewed as a priority. Oh and we will probably be getting a call soon, I suspect Batman is the one he is going to 'get on it'." Bruce grinned at the irony of it.

"There!" Dick suddenly exclaimed. "That's the car," he pointed to the map. "Its nowhere near where you would have expected it to be, its in the middle of nowhere outside the city."

Dick zoomed in; the image of the car appeared and grew until it was shown in detail on the screen. The car was 'parked' in a lay-by off a narrow road that wound its way through the forest in the hills above Gotham, the doors were wide open. The Bentley had a distinct air of abandonment.

"There's nothing for miles around there." Dick observed.

"His personal tracker isn't showing anywhere nearby either." Bruce added.

The jangling of the phone interrupted them; Bruce picked it up and listened without speaking, then with a curt "Thank you." He replaced the receiver.

"The police are on their way over to take a statement. Will you keep searching? If they want to ask you anything I'll buzz you. OK?"

"Yup." Dick agreed already turning his attention back to the screens.

The phone that was a direct line into the Batcave rang. Bruce snatched the receiver up and listened again."

"Yes………………I understand…………….ok…………….I'm right on it………….huh huh………………..very well, I'll be in touch as soon as I find anything. Yes I will speak with Mr Wayne. OK bye."

"Commissioner Gordon?" Dick said without looking over.

"Yes." Bruce answered as he headed towards the steep steps rising to the Manor above.

Having made his statement to the officers Bruce made his way back to the cave. Dick was still sat intently studying the screens, making adjustments. He didn't notice Bruce at first.

"You find anything?" Bruce asked making Dick jump.

"I think I have a faint signal, but its miles from where the car was." He said clasping his hands to his chest feigning a heart attack. "Did you have to creep up on me like that?"

"Just getting my own back." Bruce quipped. "I think its time to suit up and go check things out. I'll let the police know that the car has been located from the Batmobile, whilst we check the other signal."

The two changed quickly, selecting various pieces of equipment that may prove useful. Coming back into the main cave Robin paused.

"Am I riding with you?" he asked.

"No take the bike it will be better if we need to split up to search. Two can cover more ground if needs be."

The Batmobile glided to a halt, Robin pulled the bike up alongside.

"The signal seems to be coming from this alley." Batman pointed. "Be careful," he warned as Robin set off up the narrow passage, Batman following.

The passage widened out to create a small yard with other passages leading off.

"The signals coming from somewhere around here." Batman called to Robin who was still continuing on.

Robin came back and they both cast around searching, eventually eyeing up an overflowing dumpster.

"Not in there surely?" Robin said with some dismay.

"Afraid so, it's the only place left." Batman replied grimly.

Wrinkling his nose Robin climbed up and perched on the edge, looking in some trepidation at the accumulated dross. Batman climbed up beside him and together they began to sift through the garbage.

"Where was his tracking device?" Robin asked tossing aside a black plastic bag of unidentifiable rubbish.

"He had it in his belt buckle." Batman told him.

"Like this one?" Robin held up a belt.

"It looks like Alfred's." Batman agreed.

Taking the belt Batman examined the buckle, taking a small tool from his utility belt he prised open the back of the buckle.

"There!" he proclaimed showing Robin the 'chip' embedded in the buckle.

"This is Alfred's alright, thank goodness he wasn't still attached to it." Batman said mordantly.

Robin looked at Batman curiously.

"These look like Alfred's too." He said pulling some clothing out and holding it up.

"Yes I believe it is Alfred's clothing." Batman confirmed checking the garments. "There's blood on the shirt." He added with some trepidation in his voice. "Ok we had better bag this up and let the police know. Then we'll go check out the Bentley."

"Right you are." Robin obeyed.

The pair sped off, eventually leaving the city behind and rising towards the cool verdant wooded hills above Gotham. The traffic disappeared and they were left with the roads to themselves. The beauty of the scenery went unnoticed by the both of them as they focused on the search.

Using the in car guidance system, Batman led them along little used roads and eventually turned onto a narrow road that wound through dense woodland. After a while the road opened up and began to meander around the edges of a high cliff face. A steep incline fell away on the other side, the tops of trees level with the road.

At intervals along the road there were off road lay by's, some with benches for tourists. They rounded a tight bend and could see one of these lay by's in the distance on the straight stretch of road. The Bentley was parked up, with the door still open. Batman drew up a little distance behind, Robin alongside him.

"Be careful in case there are tracks." Batman called to Robin as he left the Batmobile.

"Am being," Robin called back as he gingerly made his way over to the Bentley, watching the ground with each step.

"Don't touch it!" Batman warned. "It could be booby trapped."

"Batman! Give me some credit, purl – ease." Robin threw back.

Batman just made a low sound in his throat. He knew he should trust the young man's instincts more he just couldn't help it. He supposed that most parents were over cautious and always warned their kids to 'be careful on the roads, don't talk to strangers, don't be late etc. How on earth did you apply that to this situation? How did you put worry to the back of your mind, especially when you knew in your heart that he was more than capable? It was hard being a natural parent, was it harder being an adoptive one?

Turning his thoughts back to the task in hand, Batman joined Robin beside the Bentley.

Together they checked the car for clues. It had been meticulously cleaned out. Checks for fingerprints also came up negative.

"Well, I've informed the police that we have found the car." Batman said, "Lets check the perimeter."

Robin walked a little way back and crouched down scanning the road and verge. Batman did the same in the opposite direction.

The tracks made by the Bentley were clear.

"I can't see any other tracks," Robin began, "Hold on, look, at the very edge of the sand." He pointed.

They both went to look. There was what looked like half a wheel width track just skirting the edge.

"Barely enough to get a positive match." Batman observed, disappointed.

"They have certainly tried to cover their tracks" Robin agreed.

"Lets take some photo's and then we had better get back, there might have been a message. I think its safe to say Alfred has been snatched." Batman concluded. "This is going to be awkward."

"Why?" Robin enquired.

Batman hesitated, taking a few pictures before he answered.

"If it is a kidnap, as it's looking likely it is, then the police are going to want to camp out at the manor to monitor the situation. I'm going to have problems getting out as Batman."

"Yes but Dick wont be missed if he disappears for a while, will he? Least the house being so big I can always be 'elsewhere'." Robin pointed out.

"I don't know about that. It could be dangerous out on your own. We don't know who we are dealing with yet."

"Look I know its because you 'care' and all that but come on, Batman, why wrap me in cotton wool when I'm trained to handle stuff? You either, don't trust me, or your own abilities to teach me adequately."

Batman climbed into the Batmobile, leaving the door open, he looked thoughtful.

"I guess you have a point. Ok we will have a talk about it when we get back. That alright with you."

"I reckon so." Robin grinned, mounting the bike and kicking it up.

Closing the door Batman drove off. Robin spun the bike round and followed.

CHAPTER TWO 

Parking up in the Batcave and rapidly divesting themselves of their armoured suits, Bruce and Dick hit the shower and then, dressed in 'civvies', hurried back up to the house.

Bruce checked the answer phone there were no messages. Any calls would have been diverted automatically to the Batmobile, but he had to check all the same. Dick went to check the mailbox.

"Nothing there." He announced leaning against the study door. "What's the plan then?"

"Come in sit down," Bruce told him as he sat behind his desk, putting his elbows on the blotter he rested his forehead in his hands, his fingers in his hair.

Dick sat in the chair across from Bruce. Bruce looked up at him through his fingers.

"You ok?" Dick asked sensing Bruce's disquiet.

Bruce shook his head slightly, dropping his eyes to the desk once more. Dick sat silent. It was unusual for Bruce to let the cracks show. He felt somewhat helpless at this point. He lent across and put his hand on Bruce's arm. Bruce sat up and covered Dicks hand with his, noticing the worry showing on the young mans face. He patted Dick's hand

"Bruce?"

"Sorry, forgive me, I'm ok, just tired that's all. I'm sure you must be too."

"Well yeah I suppose." Dick told him, not certain that this was the reason for Bruce's actions.

"But it's just so worrying not knowing what happened to Alfred. Why haven't we heard anything yet if it is a kidnapping?"

"I don't know, I don't know. In most kidnaps that I've had dealings with it's been about twelve hours before they make first contact. Without any clear leads I guess we wait."

"I hope he's ok." Dick added. "If he's been hurt!" He threatened making his hands into tight fists.

"Look we had better formulate a plan, the police are going to be camping out here and we need to make sure one of us can get away without being missed to much. I have to say that that 'one of us' will have to be you."

"Ok." Dick agreed. "I guess if I keep a low profile to start with they wont miss me."

"We can use the COM link to keep in touch, I think, then if there is a problem or a lead, I can feign being called in to the office, in order to join you."

"Sounds reasonable. We must make sure the Bat phone isn't switched through. Can't imagine what they would think if they got a call on that line." Dick chuckled.

"Look promise me you will be careful, I have enough to worry about with Alfred,"

"Bruce!" Dick interrupted sharply, "Look I'm going to be ok, trust me. I promise you." He said when Bruce's expression became pained. "You're a great teacher." He added.

"Thanks for that." Bruce conceded. "Look lets get something to eat and then try and rest a while. No good us letting ourselves go, we need all our strength for the hunt."

"I guess so," Dick agreed. "It's going to be hard just doing nothing."

"At least we have a couple of clues to get the police started on, such as they are."

"I could get out and ask around, see if anyone saw something, you know, round where we found the belt and clothes. There must have been some homeless person hanging around, maybe a hooker or two." Dick volunteered.

"No, well not yet. Lets get some food and try and rest first. Ok do you know how to cook? Or have we to order in?"

"Bruce," Dick admonished, "come on lets hit the kitchen, I'm sure I can rustle something up." He headed out of the study. Bruce watched him leave before rising to follow him. He could hear Dick muttering.

"Huh, I think hero! Can't even handle a stove! Comes to something when I have to cook for him! Huh." His voice tailed away as he disappeared towards the kitchen.

"Oi!" Bruce shouted after him, "What you complaining about?"

"Nothing!" came the response.

"That's alright then."

Bruce pushed the plate away from him.

"That wasn't bad at all." He praised appreciatively.

"You can do the dishes then." Dick told him, half-heartedly smiling. He was pushing the omelette around his plate, having hardly eaten any of it.

"Hum, ok." Bruce agreed. "You not hungry?"

"Not really, I'm just so worried." Dick explained.

"I understand." Bruce commiserated gently. "Lets go to the lounge to wait. We can crash on the sofa's."

Dick nodded and silently picking up both plates and cutlery he took them over to the sink. Scraping the remains into the waste disposal, he put everything into the dishwasher. He moved as if on automatic pilot.

"I thought you said that was my job." Bruce tried to sound light hearted.

"Oh its ok, I guess its just habit. I help Alfred out all the time. Although he often tells me off for doing so." He attempted a wry smile.

"Well at least I can make us a pot of coffee to take back with us." Bruce offered.

"Ok." Dick answered, sitting back down. Dick knew that both of them were trying to keep each others spirits up, he for one didn't feel as if it was being successful right now.

Bruce put the large tray with the coffee and a pile of 'nibbles' he had managed to find on the low table between the sofas.

"Good thing Alfred's not here to catch us eating all that" Dick indicated, "He would have a fit."

"I'm sure he wouldn't approve of you drinking too much coffee either." Bruce added.

They both smiled at their personal visualisation of Alfred's admonishments for transgressing.

Dick kicked off his shoes and curled up in one corner of the sofa, his head on his folded arms.

"Maybe the TV will distract us?" Bruce suggested.

"Praps." Dick agreed with some disinterest

Bruce switched the set on and flicked idly through the channels. Not finding anything interesting, he left it on the news channel. Dick stared at the screen without really seeing it. Bruce too was finding concentrating difficult.

The flickering light from the screen was the only illumination in the room, save the pale glow of the moon through the high windows.

"When do you think the police will be here to set up?" Dick asked suddenly causing Bruce to jump.

"Oh I guess first thing in the morning now." Bruce proffered. "Unless we get a message in the night, then they will descend on us straight away. Tomorrow will be too soon as far as I'm concerned."

Dick scowled.

A shaft of light fell across Bruce's face, causing him to stir. He sat up struggling to open his eyes. His whole body was stiff and aching from having slept on the sofa. His mouth was dry.

Rubbing his jaw he felt the rasp of stubble. He stretched painfully, trying to loosen his tangled muscles.

Across from him on the other sofa Dick was curled up still sleeping, his head buried in his arms.

Bruce stood and tried to get the circulation back into his legs. As he flexed, Dick began to wake.

Bruce walked across and patted him on the shoulder.

"Morning."

"Huhh huh, is it?" Dick grumbled not quite awake, not wanting to move.

"Afraid so." Bruce told him

"What's the time?" Dick asked still not making a move.

"Its early, 6am."

Dick yawned, unwound himself, cat like, and stretched.

"I spose you'll need me to make some breakfast?" He bantered dodging Bruce's attempt at a playful cuff to the back of his head.

"I don't suppose there's any news yet?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"No not yet, I'm getting worried, but hopefully no news is good news." Bruce said.

"I would have thought we would have heard something before now, considering it looks like a kidnapping. I mean, oh, Bruce, you don't think he's been killed do you?"

"No I don't and don't you go thinking like that either," Bruce scolded gently. "Alfred may be getting on in years, but believe you me he's more than capable of looking after himself. He will not be an easy captive for them to deal with." Bruce continued. "He was in the SAS, not a lot of people know that."

"Really! He never mentioned it to me, but then I always thought Alfred was a bit of a dark horse." Dick remarked. "Well I'm heading for the kitchen, I need a drink and some breakfast. You?"

"May as well, seeing as how you're offering." Bruce teased.

They both headed off to the kitchen, Dick muttering under his breath again at how useless Bruce was at anything 'domestic'.

"You calling me again?" Bruce asked him.

"Me call you, no, not as you'd notice." Dick said sarcastically.

"That's alright then." Bruce laughed.

They were sat eating toast and drinking tea when the phone rang. Bruce jumped up and snatched the receiver from its cradle. He waved at Dick to pick up the extension, which he did.

"Mr Wayne?" an electronically disguised voice asked.

"Yes." Bruce answered hitting the answering machines record button.

"_Mr Wayne, we have something we think may be of some sentimental value to you. Please listen carefully. For the present he is safe, but if you fail, in any way, to follow our instructions then his safety cannot be assured."_

"What have you done with him?" Bruce asked angrily.

"_Mr Wayne, please listen and do not interrupt again." The electronic voice told him. "As I was saying, if you follow the instructions you will be receiving shortly then all will bode well for Alfred._

_I know that the police have been informed and I know that they will be descending on you to set up their surveillance team once you have informed them of this call. Their efforts will not be fruitful I can assure you. _

_You will follow the instructions to the letter, whatever the police advice may be. You still have other 'valuables' we can take also if you do not comply. Do you understand?"_

"Yes. How do I know you really have Alfred?" Bruce began to ask.

"You will be given the proof and instructions later. I have told you all you need to know at this point."

The line went dead.

Bruce and Dick looked at each other as if to say 'what now?'

Bruce turned slowly and sat back down at the table. Dick could see the distress in his face. He went over and stood behind him.

"Bruce? It will be ok, I mean come on. We will find Alfred. Please don't worry."

Bruce turned in the chair to look at Dick, who crouched down in front of him and covered Bruce's hands with his own.

"This isn't like you," he said with concern.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, "I know, I cant hide my feelings from you can I? Forgive me this slip."

"Hey, its understandable, Alfred means so much to you, I understand only too well, the old guy means a lot to me too. Don't be sorry on my account. We're in this together aren't we?"

Bruce smiled weakly at Dick. He knew how much Dick understood, but he still felt bad letting his 'mask' slip. Then again he had to admit Dick being around was certainly a comfort to him at moments like this.

"What did he mean when he said you had other valuables they could take?" Dick asked him as if he already knew the answer.

"You, he meant you." Bruce said quietly looking up into Dicks eyes. "You will have to stay home till this is over," Bruce held up a finger to stop Dick protesting, "You will be as safe here as anywhere else with all the security we have." Again he stopped Dick from speaking.

"That's not to say Robin can't fly the coop, you understand me?"

Dick nodded.

"Yes, I understand."

"We had better get on to the police." Bruce patted Dick's hand before standing up and moving across to use the phone.

The team of agents were setting up 'shop' in the lounge. Commissioner Gordon had arrived with them and was deep in conversation with Bruce. Dick sat in the corner quietly observing.

Bruce kept glancing with some dismay at the mountain of equipment they were unpacking.

A young woman dressed in dark slacks and pale blue polo necked sweater approached. She was a slim five foot seven inches and had thick wavy brunette hair tied back in a ponytail that reached half way down her back.

"Ah, Bruce this is agent Lily Harper," Gordon introduced her, "She will be in charge of this operation."

Agent Harper stuck her right hand out in a proffered handshake. Bruce, studying her steady chestnut eyes, accepted the handshake.

"Mr Wayne."

"Agent Harper." He acknowledged.

"I'm sure we will be able to deal successfully with this situation and recover Mr Pennyworth."

"I certainly hope so." Bruce agreed. He was impressed by the way she held his gaze. Most women tended to look away with some embarrassment.

"Let me introduce you to the others," she indicated to the ones still setting up the equipment. Bruce followed her over.

"This is agent Scholt, Pennington, Overbeck, and Mason." She introduced each in turn and Bruce shook hands with each one briefly. They in turn acknowledged Bruce politely.

"I know having strangers in the house can be difficult." Agent Harper explained, "but we will try and keep out of the way as much as possible."

Bruce surveyed the lounge sceptically.

"I understand that it's a necessary evil. Look, all I ask is that you respect the 'rule' of the house, in that, if a door is closed and you know someone is in that room, please knock and wait to be invited in. My study is strictly not to be entered by anyone at all without invitation. Understand?"

Agent Harper nodded.

"I am happy to let you use the kitchen, and I am sure, if you require it, I can provide access to a couple of bedrooms for you to use. I would prefer it if the agents didn't wander all over the house otherwise."

"Thank you Mr Wayne. I will make sure that your wishes are respected." Agent Harper acceded.

"Dick will you show Agent Harper the way to the kitchen and show her where everything is?" Bruce beckoned to where Dick was still sat quietly.

Dick came over to Bruce and Agent Harper.

"Who might you be?" Agent Harper asked.

"Dick, my adopted son." Bruce explained before Dick could answer. "I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Forgive me Mr Wayne but I'm new to the city and I have still to catch up with who's who." She explained, blushing slightly. "I have to admit I wasn't sure who you were either."

Bruce chuckled.

"Well I suppose that makes a refreshing change. At least you will have no pre-conceived ideas about me."

"Come on," Dick interjected, "I'll show you the way. Bruce you want me to show Agent Harper the way to the guest bedrooms too?"

"If you don't mind." Bruce told him.

"Nah, I don't." Dick replied as he headed for the door, Agent Harper, with a little hesitation, followed him.

"Have you lived here long?" Agent Harper asked as she followed Dick down the corridor, wondering if she would be able to find her way back again.

"Oh a few years now." Dick told her, "you really don't know about us do you?"

"I'm sorry, no I don't. There were some notes but they didn't really give much detail about Mr Wayne's, or your backgrounds. Maybe you could fill me in?"

"Ok. Why not? Although I don't see how it will help get Alfred back." Dick told her as he showed her into the kitchen.

Dick showed her where the essentials where such as tea, coffee, mugs and such like.

"If you need anything else just ask." He told her. "I guess if you're all here any length of time you will need feeding." He said with a lopsided grin. Agent Harper smiled back. "Ok I'll show you the guest rooms. Follow me."

Doing as instructed she followed him out of the kitchen and along yet another corridor.

"This is the back way upstairs." Dick informed her. "Its quicker this way than using the main stairs."

Agent Harper again began to wonder how anyone would manage to find his or her way around the house, with its seemingly endless maze of corridors and rooms.

"These two rooms are ready," Dick indicated, pushing open the adjacent doors. "Will they be ok?"

Agent Harper glanced in, they looked quite sumptuous, a change from their usual accommodation when on a job.

"They both have en-suite bathrooms." Dick informed her. "I had better show you where the downstairs bathrooms are on the way back."

"This looks fine, thank you." Agent Harper assured him. "So tell me how did you come to be here?" She asked as she followed Dick back the way they had come.

"I was with the circus, my Mom and Dad were killed, Bruce was there at the time and he decided to take me in." Dick explained briefly. "Why I'm not sure, Bruce says he isn't either, but his parents were murdered when he was small, and believes it was because he knew how I must have felt."

"What did you do in the circus?" Agent Harper asked.

"Trapeze mainly, although we did some other stuff too." Dick answered, a little off handed.

Agent Harper softened her tone

"Did your parents die in an accident?"

"No they were murdered too." Dicks voice was almost a whisper.

Sensing that it was pointless asking anything further at this juncture she followed the handsome young man back in silence.

Commissioner Gordon was just departing as they arrived back in the hall. He noticed the two of them and came over to speak with Agent Harper. Bruce hovered near the door waiting for the Commissioner. Dick went to stand by him.

The Commissioner and Agent Harper spoke in low tones together, then the Commissioner made his farewells in a louder voice.

"Ok Agent Harper, I will leave the situation in your capable hands. Please keep me abreast of events though." He turned and made towards the door. Pausing he looked at Bruce.

"I'm sure we will clear this matter up Bruce, we have a good team in place and as soon as we know anything there is a crack squad waiting, ready to go. I've also been in touch with Batman. I'm sure he will be a great deal of help."

Bruce suppressed a wry smile.

Gordon turned his attention to Dick.

"Young man, don't worry, I'm sure it will be alright, you will be safe if you stay in the house. Security patrols have been increased and these are good agents very skilled at what they do."

"Don't worry Commissioner, I'm not." Dick assured him.

Bruce held the door open and the Commissioner went through.

"Bye Bruce, Dick." He said giving a brief salute as he strode across the gravel to his car.

Closing the door, Bruce glanced round; they had the hall to themselves.

"Ok let's get this show on the road." He told Dick, " Those agents are no fools so we need to be very careful about how often you 'disappear', especially now there has been a threat levelled at you."

"Hey, its me were talking about, how often have I got past you?" Dick grinned. "If I go at night then they will think I'm tucked up in bed. Then there's always the old busy with schoolwork ploy. Don't worry I'm good at being elsewhere. Its more a problem for you."

"Well maybe but I suppose, as I already said, the office can be a good get out during the day at least." Bruce reminded him.

"Yup I guess so." Dick agreed. "You want me to check if there's been any mail?" he asked making to leave via the front doors.

"I reckon you should stay clear of the gates till this is over." Bruce cautioned. "Let the agents earn their keep. Eh?"

"Right oh. So what do we do now?"

"I guess we wait till we hear before we can realistically do anything. It's frustrating not knowing who's behind Alfred's abduction." Bruce said with some despondency.

Agent Harper was in the middle of briefing the others when Dick and Bruce entered the lounge.

"Dick was going to check the mail box, but I told him it would be more prudent if one of you did it." Bruce told them.

"You were right to do that, especially with the threat already levelled at him." Agent Overbeck agreed. "Point me in the right direction and I'll go see."

"Straight out the front and its beside the gate," Bruce told him, "You'll need this though." He took a key fob from his pocket and worked a small key from the ring. "It's locked, naturally. Any parcels are delivered by using the intercom on the gate to ring the house"

"Who else has a key?" Overbeck asked him.

"I have this one, Dick has one and Alfred." Bruce told him. "I guess we had better change the lock seeing as Alfred's may have been taken."

"I reckon that would be prudent." Overbeck agreed. Taking the key he headed out.

"Mr Wayne." Agent Harper approached him, "Mr Wayne, we just need to check that we have all bases covered. Have we covered all the telephone lines into the house?"

"The main number rings all the phones downstairs. Dick has a private line to his room that switches down here if he isn't there, as does Alfred. They all have different ring tones.

I can have my private office number redirected to my study out of office hours, other wise calls go to the answer phone there."

"Can you show Agent Pennington the security system you have here please?" Agent Harper asked gesturing to the agent, who rose from his perch on the sofa.

"Glad to, follow me." Bruce turned and left the room. Pennington followed him over to a door off the hall that opened to a small room. Bruce quickly ran over the system with the agent.

"You can access cameras on the computer." Bruce informed him. "You have a lap top set up I'll put in the access codes for you. Then you wont have to have someone in here all the time."

Bruce had already made sure that the agents would not 'accidentally' discover the Batcave's security surveillance, by isolating it from the main system beforehand. As he had done with the phone line too. The caves computer would now pick up all calls to Batman and Bruce could check them periodically. He had also secured all but one of the entrances to the cave from the house, the entrance from his study being the one most secure from prying eyes.

There was still a small risk that someone might notice something, but he had done all he could to prevent it.

Bruce and Agent Pennington made their way back to the lounge. Bruce keyed in the access codes, on the laptop, once it was connected to the system, and the pictures from the various cameras appeared on the screen. Agent Overbeck could be seen heading back to the main doors on one of the cameras.

Agent Harper went out to the hall to meet him as he entered. They came back to the lounge together.

Pennington handed Bruce a bundle of envelopes.

"If there's anything you don't recognise please hand it to me to check." He instructed.

Bruce flipped though the bundle, separating some from the main pile. He handed them to the agent.

"I believe these are probably junk mail, the rest I recognise. I don't see anything that could be from the kidnapers."

Pennington opened and checked the letters that Bruce had handed him. As Bruce had assumed they were just junk mail.

"Why are they taking so long to get back in touch?" Bruce asked no one in particular. No one answered him.

"Where did Dick go?" Agent Harper asked suddenly distracted, casting her eyes around the room. "He was here a minute ago. I didn't see him leave."

"I think you will find he went to his room." Bruce told her. "I'll be in my study if I'm needed." He informed her turning on his heel.

CHAPTER THREE 

Dick was in fact in the Batcave.

He was working on the tape-recorded voice, trying to extract a 'human' voice from the electronically altered one.

He huddled over the computer terminal intent on his task, his tongue just poking out from his lips. He knew it would be a slow task, but at least he could make a start. Accents, cadence and dialect words used could offer a clue to the kidnappers identity. The programme he was using would 'clean' the tape up.

He had set an alarm alert him if he lost track of time.

He felt comfortable here in the cave now. At one time he had been somewhat intimidated by the dark surroundings with the rustle of its chiropteran occupants, almost afraid at times to be on his own in the vast cavern.

Now he was sat in a pool of light, surrounded a wall of darkness, having switched of the main lights once he had sat at the terminal. He was aware of the occasional flutter as an unseen bat flew past.

He stretched, interlocking his fingers and raising his arms above his head. He yawned then scratched his head with both hands. Folding his arms he surveyed the screen as the program ran.

After a while he switched on another couple of lights, before making his way over to the small kitchenette. He took a can of cola from the fridge and popping it went back to the desk. He sat down in the large black, squashy chair, folding his legs under him in a half lotus position, and took a long pull on the can. Burping gently he leaned over and tapped on the keyboard. He turned up the speakers; putting the can to one side he picked up the headphones and pulled them over his ears.

He listened intently, then tapped another key and listened again and again. His eyes lit up with recognition. Discarding the headphones and saving the information he had just retrieved to a disc, Dick, mindful to extinguish the lights behind him, hurried to the elevator that led to the study. Stepping out into the room he was surprised to see Bruce there.

"Oh Hi," he greeted as Bruce looked up from his desk. "I think I've found something!"

"What is it?"

"Here listen to this," Dick told him inserting the disc he had brought with him into the P.C. on Bruce's vast desk.

Bruce listened intently, his eyes widening with surprise.

"If I'm not mistaken that is definitely a Chinese accent, is it not?" Dick said with some satisfaction at what he had been able to do.

"I believe you may be right." Bruce agreed. "That would mean there's a big possibility that Kai Han is behind it. I don't know anyone else who would want to do anything like this, unless its just one of someone else's cohorts."

"We can't let on to the agents about this yet," Dick said, "But it gives me a head start I guess."

"Hmmm." Bruce considered. "It's a place to start from I suppose. Look I think maybe you should just ask around where we found Alfred's clothes first, and see if anyone saw anything at all. There's a probability that some homeless person or a prostitute may have noticed something."

"I may just get lucky." Dick said, and then grinned realising what he had just said.

"Well just make sure you take all the right precautions in that case." Bruce said, his voice remaining even.

Dick looked at him with wide eyes

"What!" he spluttered, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just telling you to be careful, why what did you think I meant?" Bruce tried not to smile at the double entendre.

"I'm sure I don't know." Dick tried to feign innocence but failed. "I don't know who's worse you or me?"

"Hmmm, Mr sweet and innocent, eh?" Bruce laughed.

"How would you know whether I was or not?" Dick challenged his hands on his hips.

Bruce tapped the side of his nose.

Dick shook his head, and headed for the door.

"Be careful, I've already said you were in your room." Bruce cautioned.

"Right oh." Dick opened the door a crack and peered through. The coast was clear. He slipped through the door and ran up the main stairs and along to his room. He would have to wait till a little later before he snuck out.

Dick surfaced from his sleep feeling someone gently shake his shoulder.

"Dick, wake up." Bruce urged. "The coast's clear now, come on."

Dick sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said sheepishly yawning.

"Hey it's ok, don't beat yourself up about it." Bruce assured him. "We were both tired."

"I'd better get going." Dick announced jumping up.

"Promise me you will be careful out there." Bruce begged him.

"Bruce I promise, but hey, look I'm only gonna be asking a few questions, I'll check in with you regularly." Dick acceded.

"I'll come down with you then we can sort the COM link out. You ready?" Bruce asked.

"Yup."

Together they made their way back down to Bruce's Study. Closing and locking the door behind them, Bruce followed Dick into the elevator and both descended to the cavern below. Dick went into the costume locker.

Bruce went into the equipment store, emerging again with a small black case.

He set the case down on the table and unclipped the lid.

Dick came over still pulling the suit over his broad shoulders; he had his mask in one hand, and his gloves under his arm.

"Need a hand there?" Bruce asked already pulling the fastener at the back of Dicks suit fully to the top.

"Thanks. Ok let's get this COM link set up."

Bruce handed him a small earpiece, he waited as Dick tucked it into his ear, before he did the same with another.

"You activate it by pressing it like this." Bruce demonstrated. Dick copied him.

"Is it working?" Bruce asked, "I guess it must be." He laughed as Dick held his ear in pain.

"Sorry I guess the volume was too loud." He pressed a few buttons on the device still resting in the case. "That better?"

Dick nodded.

"You picking me up alright too?" He asked.

"Loud and clear." Bruce gave him the thumbs up. "Ok keep it switched off unless you need to contact me urgently, or I you. The earpiece will beep when either of us switch on."

"Gotcha. Ok I'm out of here." Robin said as he donned his mask and pulled his gloves on. "Don't suppose I get to borrow the car?" he asked grinning.

"Don't push your luck." Bruce grinned back slapping Robin across the shoulders light heartedly. "On your bike."

Robin mounted the bike and kicked it up. It fired first time and after an initial strident roar, it settled to a steady throaty purr. Robin adjusted his position then skilfully let the throttle out and sped of, raising his hand in a farewell gesture, leaving a trail of exhaust vapour behind him.

Bruce watched him leave, he stood for a while deliberating his decision to let the boy go alone.

"Damn it! I can't keep him on a leash forever; I didn't force him to join me, as he keeps on reminding me. It was his choice. He is so remarkably talented. How do parents ever cut those ties and let their kids go? Am I being selfish wanting to keep him safe? Am I just over cautious?"

The questions ran through his head as he made his way back to his study. He had just reached the room when his earpiece beeped.

"Stop worrying alright? I'm going to be ok." Robins voice admonished him. The Com was switched off before Bruce had a chance to answer him.

Bruce couldn't repress the grin.

"He certainly knows me too well."

Bruce collected a couple of files and left the study, locking the door behind him. There was a key hidden in the study in case Dick returned and Bruce was unable to get to the room.

"Not that a locked door ever stopped that one." Bruce thought to himself as he headed up the main stairs once more and to the master bedroom.

Robin parked the bike up near where they had found the clothes and continued on foot. He entered the alley; the efflux of stench met him head on. He found the dumpster again. It didn't look as if it had been touched; in fact it looked as if its contents had been added to, as well as the boxes that had been slung alongside it.

He considered the surroundings and decided that it would be better to observe from above. He leapt up, using the rim of the dumpster to give him extra height, he grasped the lower rung of a rusting fire escape and swinging himself up landed on the lower 'platform'.

From this vantage point he could see down most of the alley in both directions. He hadn't been waiting long when he became aware of movement. An emaciated young man with terrible acne shuffled into view. He looked cold and constantly wiped his nose on the back of his hand and the sleeve of his dirty hooded jacket. He kicked over boxes and bags as he came toward where Robin was perched, obviously searching for whatever he could find that may be of some use to him.

Robin vaulted over the railing of the fire escape and landed silently in front of the youth, who literally bumped into him, almost falling over. Robin caught his arm to steady him.

"Whatcha doin', get outta the way!" the youth slurred. "What! Who the hell are you?" he stammered as he tried to focus on the figure before him. "Gerrof me!"

He tried to brush Robin's hand aside but only succeeded in further unsteady swaying.

Robin caught hold of the youths other arm. The youth was obviously on something and in desperate need of a 'fix'.

"Hey steady," he said softly, "I'm not going to harm you. I just want to know if you have seen someone. Do you hang about round here a lot?"

"Who are you?" the skinny youth again asked. Then a realisation spread over his face. "Your that Bats sidekick aint you? I saw you the other day poking around."

"That's right, I'm Robin." Robin informed him. "What they call you?"

"Pigeon." The youth laughed at his own joke.

"Really?" Robin replied showing no amusement. "That so?"

"Nah, I'm known as Twiglet, on account of,"

"You being so skinny." Robin interrupted.

"Yer, how u know?"

"Never mind. Look I need to know if you have seen anyone else, new poking around here." Robin insisted "Chinese maybe."

"Can't say as I have." Twiglet said, looking guilty, wiping his nose again on his grubby sleeve. "What's it worth anyway."

"That depends on how good the info is, but if you don't know anything, well there's no point in telling you is there?"

Twiglet considered what Robin had just said, trying to decide what to do. Was it going to be a lucrative proposition? Was the risk of telling him anything worth it?

"Ok what you wanna know?"

"Ok have you seen anyone different around, especially dumping something in that dumpster?" Robin reiterated.

"I may have." Twiglet proffered cautiously.

"Yes?" Robin was becoming a little impatient.

"Yer, a couple of guys, may have been Chinks, threw a bag in there." He told Robin, indicating to the dumpster.

"Have you seen this guy?" Robin asked showing a photo of Alfred to Twiglet.

"No man, he wasn't one of them. They was younger?"

"You sure you haven't seen him anywhere else in the last couple of days?" Robin insisted.

"No I aint, why?"

Robin explained about the kidnapping.

"I still aint seen him, aint heard nowt on the streets either about a kidnap." Twiglet insisted. "I'm the wrong guy to ask bout that. The hookers hear allsorts of stuff though."

"I'll have to ask them then wont I?" Robin turned to leave realising that his questioning of Twiglet was heading nowhere.

"Hey what you giving me for telling you about the Chinks?" Twiglet called after him.

Robin turned back, he held out a couple of cards to Twiglet.

"What's this?" Twiglet asked looking disappointed.

"I don't carry any cash, but one card is a number you can ring if you remember anything, the other is the address of a shelter where you can get a hot meal and a bed, even some clean clothes. Some counselling if you want too. Mention me and you will be let in."

"Hey man quite the Samaritan aint you? Never heard of an A.T.M.?" Twiglet said sarcastically to thin air. Robin had vanished. "Oi! Where you go?"

Twiglet looked around in alarm, but there was no sign of anyone.

Robin watched with some amusement Twiglet's surprise and amazement at his silent departure. Twiglet's mind was too befuddled by substance abuse for him to realise that Robin was above him.

He watched as Twiglet studied the card with the shelter's address. He knew he couldn't force him to go, but hoped he would. Both he and Batman had sent homeless people to this particular shelter before.

The guy running the place now was an ex priest who had ended up on the streets. Batman had sent him to the shelter after finding him beaten by a street gang and he had stayed, getting himself together, helping to run the place and taking over when the old priest running the shelter had died a couple of years ago.

The shelter benefited from Bruce Wayne's charitable patronage, but had proved very efficient at raising funds from other sources.

Robin watched till Twiglet moved off in the direction of the main thoroughfare before moving off himself.

Climbing to the rooftops he made his way to where he could observe the main street. Even at this late hour there were quite a lot of people about. The hookers seemed to be doing a brisk trade.

"Which one to ask?" he deliberated.

He noticed that there was one who didn't seem to be attracting as many 'enquiries' as the rest. On closer observation he could see that she was a lot older than the others, with badly bleached hair and roots showing, which would appear to be the reason. She was definitely 'mutton dressed as lamb' as his Mom would have said. Deciding that she was probably the one to ask first, Robin made his way over the rooftops to a position close to her 'patch' and made a silent descent to the street.

"Excuse me." He addressed the woman with a little hesitation.

"My rates are," She stopped as she turned and saw Robin.

"What! You have to be kidding!"

"I'm not here to engage your services but I would like to ask you a few questions." Robin told her.

"I charge five bucks for just talking dear, cheap at half the price." She told him watching closely to gauge his reaction. "Does the Bat know you're out looking to score?"

"You know who I am? Then please, Ma'am I just need to ask you a couple of questions."

"My, aren't we polite, I haven't been called that in a while." She stepped towards Robin and draped an arm around his shoulders. Her cheap perfume assailed his nostrils along with the mephitis of too many cigarettes and alcohol. She ran her fingers down his cheek and across his jaw. Robin resisted the urge to pull away.

"Hmm, so what is it you want to know about. This old bird has been around the block a few times and there's not much I don't know." She chuckled.

"I want to know if there have been any strangers hanging about." He began.

"Sweetie most of the folk around here are strange." She interrupted giving his cheek a little pat. "I mean in your get up." She let the sentence go unfinished; looking Robin up and down, then rested her hand on his chest.

"You know of Bruce Wayne?" Robin asked, she nodded. "Well his butler has been kidnapped. His clothing was found in the dumpster up the alley there." Robin pointed. "I just want to know if you or any of the other girls have seen or heard anything?"

"I don't know, it could be dangerous if anyone thought I'd blagged. You know?"

Robin nodded.

"No one would know where the information came from, if you have any that is." He told her. "I'm sure that something could be arranged to make sure you were safe."

"Like what?"

"I'm sure you could be put in a safe house until the matters solved. But again it depends on whether you know anything."

"You realise I could get a beating from my pimp if he even suspected I was talking to you and not turning tricks. Its been hard enough lately, seeing as…" again she let the sentence fade away unfinished.

She suddenly pulled Robin back into the recessed doorway she had been using as shelter. She pushed him to the back against the door. Pulling him close to her in an embrace she placed her mouth close to his ear.

"Listen, this way it looks like I'm working." She whispered. "There have been a lot of new girls on the streets lately, some are Chinese, some, well I guess the white slave trade business is still booming. Their pimps look Chinese to me. I know that they are trying to 'buy' some of the younger girls for their operation, and then using intimidation to move the regulars from their patches if they don't 'comply'.

They aint interested in me I'm too long in the tooth. I guess I should hang up my stilettos, but old habits, as they say."

Robin shifted uncomfortably as her embrace tightened and her hand explored his torso.

"You would be better off asking around closer to Little China." She informed him. "But these new guys are dangerous, you need to be careful. You could ask some of the other girls but well they may be too scared to tell."

Robin swallowed hard; her hand was now stroking the inside of his thigh and rising. He felt himself flush with embarrassment but held his ground.

"Does that help at all?" She asked grasping him firmly, causing him to swallow again.

"Yes," Robin squeaked, then cleared his throat, "Yes I do believe it does, thank you."

Robin managed to extricate one arm from the woman's embrace, handing her a card.

"Look if you believe you are in any danger from the information you have given me then go to this address it's a shelter but also a 'safe' house. Just tell them I sent you and you will be looked after. They can even try and sort out getting you away from your pimp."

Robin sighed to himself with some relief as the woman had to let go of him in order to take the card.

"I've heard of this place." She told him, "difficult to get into they reckon."

"Not with the card its not." Robin assured her.

"Ok darlin' I reckon I can trust you. Say how about old Reenie giving you a freebie to say thanks?"

"Err, no offence but not whilst I'm on duty, but thanks anyway." Robin felt as if he was turning as red as his costume.

"Aw, you sure? Pity. Well never mind, it's a nice change to meet a real gentleman, even one so young." Reenie gave him another hug and then kissed him on the cheek, then patted it as if to prevent the kiss from 'falling off'.

"I guess someone as handsome as you won't ever have to pay for it anyway." She said winking at him.

Robin laughed.

Bruce woke; as he surfaced he became aware of someone sitting on the bed beside him.

"Huh, its alright for some." Dick complained, "No wonder you didn't answer the COM."

"What?" Bruce struggled to get his brain into gear.

Dick was grinning at him.

"Dick, I'm sorry, I must have."

"No worries." Dick interrupted him, "I'm only kidding. Hey I'm on the night shift you're on days."

"All the same if something had happened to you!" Bruce looked embarrassed.

"Hey I was careful, didn't learn much, apart from, it would seem the Chinese are now trying to take over the prostitution in the city." Dick told him. "I managed to get one of them to talk to me. Although there were no leads on Alfred's whereabouts. After that it was silence all the way. Oh I gave two of the folks I spoke to an introduction to the shelter."

Bruce swung himself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok look you go and get some shut eye. I'll hold the fort. Maybe we will get the instructions from the kidnappers today."

"Ok I will. I'm real beat. Oh erm, I got propositioned too, would you believe." Dick grinned.

"Oh yes?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Oh come on Bruce what you take me for? Besides she was old enough to be my grandmother. Give me some credit for having better taste."

Bruce again raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"You know Bruce just because you play the ladies man doesn't mean I'm desperate to lose..." Dick let the sentence drop as he noticed Bruce was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Dick, go to bed." Bruce instructed, "I was only teasing. I do know you know?"

"Know what?" Dick asked him a little hesitantly.

"Never mind we will talk about it later, when we have got Alfred back, OK?"

"I guess so." Dick said with a sigh as he stood up. "See you in a couple of hours, but if anything happens before please wake me, wont you?"

"Will do." Bruce assured him.

Bruce entered the lounge, some of the agents where already settled in with coffee.

"Is it ok to put the TV on?" Agent Overbeck asked as Bruce appeared.

"Yes sure." Bruce said picking up a remote control and aiming it at the T.V. switching it on.

It was already on a news channel. "You want to watch anything in particular?"

"The news will do thanks"

Bruce passed the remote to the agent. As he did so the anchorman announced some breaking news. Agent Overbeck turned the volume up.

'_Breaking News. Information is just coming in that Billionaire Bruce Wayne's Butler Alfred Pennyworth has been kidnapped. As yet there are no details…'_

"What? How on earth did they get that?" Agent Harper exclaimed looking at the screen in disbelief. "We were going to wait till we got the instructions at least before we released it to the press."

At that moment Agent Mason came hurrying in with a packet in his hand, covered by a tissue.

"This was taped to the front gate." He said excitedly. "Could it be the instructions?"

"Let's have a look see." Agent Harper said indicating that he should place it down on the coffee table.

She delved into a case and brought out some purple latex gloves, handing a pair to each of the agents. Then she brought out some plastic evidence bags.

Carefully she opened the flap of the packet. And using her fingertips she tipped it up so that the contents would slide out. A disc slid out onto the table, along with a sheet of folded paper. She carefully dropped the envelope into an evidence bag and sealed it. Then unfolded the paper and slid into another bag, so that it could be read through the plastic.

"I need to see if there are any fingerprints on the disc before we view it." She informed Bruce, as she took out the kit from the case.

"Ok, I'll get Dick, he wanted to be here if anything turned up." Bruce tapped the extension number on the internal phone.

Dick came into the lounge just as Agent Harper declared that there were no fingerprints on the disc.

"Ok Mr Wayne, let have a look at what's on it." Agent Harper slid the disc into the laptop and they all crowded round to view the screen.

At first the screen was blank, after a few seconds an image appeared. It was Alfred, sat on a wooden chair with a rag tied around his eyes as a blindfold. As the camera panned out it became apparent he was bound, at his wrists and ankles to the chair, with what looked like gaffer tape.

The focus of the picture was adjusted several times by an unseen operator. Once happy with the picture another hand came into view and placed a newspaper on Alfred's lap, leaning it against his chest. The camera operator zoomed in on the date on the paper. It was the previous days newspaper. The camera zoomed out again.

'_Mr Wayne." _The narration began_. "Mr Wayne, we know that you will not be watching this alone, but no mind. You are only required to comply with our wishes in order that Mr Pennyworth be released, unharmed._

_I repeat our earlier telephone warning that any effort by the police to find us will be futile, and that we will take other 'valuables' if you do not do as we ask._

_Please listen carefully._

_It is our understanding that you have a great deal of influence in certain circles. To which end we require you to exert that influence to procure the release of two of our 'friends', who's details are in the letter, and who are currently being held in Gotham penitentiary on charges of drug smuggling and white slave trading._

_We are aware that red tape can slow these matters down, so we will be fair and give you an initial 48 hours to begin your task._

_At which time you will be contacted for a progress report. _

_Depending on that report, a further decision will then be made on Mr Pennyworth's fate and a new time limit set.'_

There was silence, as the message sank in.

"Do you understand his meaning?" Agent Harper asked at last.

"Oh yes I understand fully. He means my friendship with the District Attorney and several eminent Judges."

The disc was being played again, this time one of the agents was listening on headphones.

"Bruce that was definitely a Chinese accent." Dick told him, "The names on the letter are too. You think it's that guy who tried to take over some of your companies a while back that's behind this? It would make sense him targeting you as a pay back for thwarting him."

"Mr Wayne?" Agent Harper inquired.

"I suppose it is a distinct possibility." Bruce replied thoughtfully.

"Who, Mr Wayne, who is he?" Agent Harper urged.

"Kai Han. He has a front as a legitimate businessman, but he is into everything illegal, from drugs to prostitution. I believe he tried to take over the drugs traffic in the city a while back with a new drug. When he's thwarted he disappears only to emerge with some new plan.

I am reliably informed, as a result of my encounter with him, that he is the 'Lo Dai' (Chief of Chiefs) of the Shadow Dragons. I recognise one of the names as his 'Dai Kor' (Eldest Brother)" Bruce explained. "Ok what now?"

"I suggest you begin negotiating with whomever you feel will give the best results, that way if the have any way of checking it will cover us." Agent Harper suggested.

"I'll do my best." Bruce conceded.

Dick was watching the movie intently as Agent Pennington ran it again.

"Can I have another look?" He asked as it finished.

"Be my guest." Agent Pennington acceded, moving the laptop over so that Dick could see the screen more clearly. "You seen something?"

"I'm not sure, can you run this slower?" He asked knowing full well they could but not wanting to show his expertise with computers. "You know like frame by frame."

Agent Pennington obliged and Dick, sitting down on the sofa, studied the footage intently. Agent Pennington then showed him how to run through the frames and back again.

"What do you see?" Agent Harper pressed.

"I'm not sure yet but I think…………Alfred you crafty old so and so!" He declared. "Watch his fingers on his right hand." He instructed turning the screen towards the others.

The footage ran at normal speed.

"I don't see anything." Agent Mason declared.

"Watch it at slower speed." Dick told him. "Look, now you see?"

"Oh my goodness, is that Morse code?" Agent Harper said in amazement, grabbing a pad and pencil. "Run it again."

She jotted down a the letters being spelt out by Alfred with no apparent breaks.

"I don't see how this can be right." She announced with some disappointment. "It only looks like a random string of letters, that repeat several times."

"Let me see that." Dick asked holding his hand out for the notepad.

He studied the letters.

L.A.S.T.E.R.L.C.F.O.R.O.S.M.I.S.T.O.

Dick picked up a pen and put lines between some of the letters.

LASTER/ LC/ FOROS/ MISTRO.

"Its not quite right, but hey, good enough to get the message over." He said showing what he had done. "Not sure what the 'LC' is though yet."

"I'm sorry I'm lost I don't see…"Agent Harper began.

"Its Romany, Alfred asked me to teach him some words, for fun." Dick told her. "I guess using it made sure they wouldn't cotton on, but he knew I would understand it."

"What's it mean?" Agent Harper asked impatiently.

"Laster means to find, foros is town, and misto means I am well. So he is saying he can be found in LC town and he is ok."

"How did you?" Agent Scholt began, "Oh never mind." He let the question go.

Dick answered him anyway.

"I'm half gypsy, my Dad was a true Romany, Mom was gadjikane. (Non gypsy)"

"Guess it comes in handy for something then." Agent Scholt commented.

"Don't knock it." Bruce told him, "Dicks very good with languages, speaks several fluently, including Japanese, Russian and Mandarin."

"Oh a right clever Dick then." Agent Scholt said then laughed as he realised what he had said. "Sorry, didn't mean to mock."

"No offence taken." Dick assured him. "I'm kinda used to it now. Besides I had a good start, the circus was a melting pot of different nationalities, so it wasn't difficult to pick different languages up" He grinned good-naturedly.

Bruce gave the agent a very disapproving look. He wasn't sure that he liked the Agents mocking tone, despite Dick's perceived acceptance of it. He thought he could detect some veiled prejudice in the initial comment.

"Erm, you know I could be wrong but I reckon the 'LC' is Little China." Dick offered, as if just casually discovering the information he had gleaned earlier. "I mean it stands to reason, don't it?"

"He's sharp too." Agent Scholt began then decided not to continue when he noticed Bruce's deepening frown.

"I agree," Agent Harper affirmed. "I was thinking on those lines myself." She picked up the phone that was a direct line to the team standing by to search. Getting a connection she relayed the information. She also asked for some clarification on how the news channel had got hold of the information so quickly.

"Look I'll get onto the D.A.'s office and see what we can come up with." Bruce told Agent Harper when she had replaced the receiver. "Give me the names and details." He asked.

Agent Harper jotted down the relevant information on the notepad and tearing off a sheet handed it to Bruce.

"If you don't mind I'll make the initial call from my office." He said more by way of instruction than a request. "Dick?" Bruce looked over at the young man with that '_you coming with me?' _questioning look on his face

"You know I think I'll hit the shower. I came straight down before. No one needs me for anything do they?" Dick cast his eyes around the room. No one responded.

Dick followed Bruce to the door of the study. Bruce indicated he should come in. Dick hovered at the door.

"Bruce I really should get that shower, and some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Ok, I understand. I'll give you a call later?" Bruce asked him.

"Give me a couple of hours at least, well unless I wake up or there's any news call me around tea time." Dick replied yawning.

"You know China town is a large area to cover, Little China, the older part is like a rabbit warren, and about as impenetrable." Bruce told him. "Dangerous too."

"I guess. But if Alfred's in there somewhere, we have to look. Ok see you later."

Dick disappeared up the stairs.

The shadows lengthened; dark clouds massing in the east were threatening to discharge the rain they were burdened with. Their arrival heralded by the stiff wind they drove before them. In the west the sky was streaked with fiery oranges and crimson, with dark slashes like someone had dragged a thick black pen across the sky, slowly deepening as if that someone was trying to fill in the gaps.

Street lights blinked on, one after the other as the dark shadows crossed their paths.

The atmosphere was brooding and heavy as if waiting for something to happen. Pedestrians pulled their coat collars up and buried their chins in them, occasionally glancing at the ominous clouds, speeding up their steps to hurry home before the rain began.

Warm pools of light emanated from some of the stores still open at this hour, enticing havens from the dreary night. The aromas of food from the late night fast food outlets and multi cultural restaurants began to waft in the air like incense.

In the alleyways vagrants hunted for something to keep them warm and dry, a place to rest their weary bodies, the scent of food reminding them that they were hungry.

Feral cats emerged to hunt and domestic cats went home to dine.

On the roofs above Robin stood surveying the scene, his cape flapping around his body, his dark hair ruffled by the stiffening breeze.

This was the edge of the city where the Chinese quarter began. This was the newer area that catered to the tourist, bright, clean, alluring, shops selling the traditional trappings of Chinese culture, from the cheap to the exotically expensive.

Further in the streets became narrower, almost becoming alleyways themselves, overcrowded tenements almost pressing against one another as they struggled to contain their bulging population.

This was where the majority of the people existed. Many attempts had been made to clear Little China out and re-house its occupants, but because many where there illegally all attempts were thwarted. The city fathers put their money away and all but ignored the area.

"You're somewhere in this squalor Alfred." Robin muttered. "I can feel it."

He knew he would have to be very careful, normal rules didn't apply here. Ancient customs and beliefs mingled with the underground criminal culture of triads often hiding behind legitimate looking businesses. Those who were trying their best, struggling to survive, were afraid, even helpless to protest.

"I may have one ace I my favour though." Robin mused. "Red being a symbol of good luck and fortune. Batman wouldn't stand a chance, black being bad luck."

He made a move to the edge of the roof of the building he was on and gracefully swung across onto the neighbouring roof using the utility cable strung between them.

He was undecided as to what course he should pursue. Navigating the warren was easier from above but he needed to find someone he could question.

"I guess I will just have to rely on instinct." He thought to himself as he made his way across the tarmac, tiles and concrete of the roofs.

He heard the gentle beep of the CON link in his ear.

"Yup?" He responded

"Just checking to see if you have found anything." Bruce's voice asked.

"Its difficult, I'm not sure about finding someone willing to talk." Robin replied.

"I understand, but well, just be careful and don't worry if you are not successful tonight."

"Hey, I'm being careful and I will do my best." Robin grinned to himself. Bruce was such a worrier at times.

Robin severed the connection. He was standing on the rooftop of a building opposite a crumbling tenement. Lights in the widows offered a glimpse of people going about their evening routines, preparing meals watching TV and so forth.

On a narrow balcony an old man was sat smoking a cigarette. He was hunched and wizened.

Robin made his way to the rooftop opposite and dropped gently down to the balcony.

"祖父能您幫助我?" (_"Grandfather can you help me?")_

The old man looked up at Robin with a look of amazement, had this young stranger addressed him in his native tongue?

"我不知道。您是什麼這要?" (_"I don't know. What is it you want?")_

"我尋找這個人, 他被綁架了。有他也閉O的任一個想法? 我有原因認為採取了他的它的中國人" (_"I'm searching for this man. Do you have any idea where he may be? I have reason to think its Chinese that have taken him.")_

The old man studied the photo Robin was showing him. Then shook his head slowly.

"Does the name Kai Han sound familiar?" Robin pressed him still speaking in the old mans language.

"No, no, I know nothing!" the old man jumped up and made a hasty retreat back into the apartment, slamming the window down with some considerable force, making the glass rattle.

"That's interesting." Robin said to the window, activating the COM, he waited for Bruce's response.

"Yes." Bruce's voice asked.

Robin explained the brief encounter and the fear the man had shown.

"I guess our speculation may have been correct as to the perpetrators. Have you any idea where you are looking next?" Bruce asked him.

"Thought I'd have a look see around the bars and clubs and ask around there. No doubt one establishment or two will be run by Kai Han."

"Good idea, just…" Robin cut Bruce off

"I know, be careful." He switched the COM off.

Rising once again to the roofs Robin wove his way between the vents and chimneys. In places the roofs were so close he had only to step from one to the other. Now and again there was a pigeon loft, the birds cooing softly.

He came to a halt above a narrow street; neon signs below proclaimed Music, food, dancing and girls were some of the delights on offer.

Descending to the street Robin began asking passers by if they had any information. Most just shrugged and brushed past him.

He was just about to give up for the night when a young girl approached him. She was tiny, wearing a vivid blue, very short, elaborately embroidered cheongsam.

"You look for man, old man" she asked him in halting English.

Robin showed her the picture of Alfred.

"Have you seen him, or know where he may be being held?" he asked her.

She swept her long dark hair back from her face with her hand. Beneath the heavy make up she was very young.

"I may have." She answered coyly.

"Please, tell me." Robin begged her. "What do you know?"

The girl studied him for a moment as if deciding whether or not to continue.

"Is there reward?" She asked eventually.

"I'm sure something can be worked out if you have some information that helps to find the man." Robin assured her.

"Ok, but I can be in big, big trouble if they know I talk."

"What do you know?" Robin again insisted.

"Come I show you." The girl moved off and turned into another alley. She paused at the entrance waiting to see if Robin followed.

"Just where are you taking me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Come I show you where the man is being held." The girl beckoned again.

"Are you sure you know." Robin asked her again. He couldn't shake the feeling this wasn't quite right.

He walked over to where the girl stood waiting. He eyed the alley, (Or narrow street. There wasn't much to distinguish one from the other in this packed neighbourhood,) with some misgivings.

"Go on I'll follow you." He instructed the girl. As she moved off he activated the COM again and apprised Bruce of the situation. He followed the girl along the alley with caution. She stood waiting till he caught her up again then continued. Turning to the left into another alley they emerged into the passage behind several bars, their back yards opening up onto the passage.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Robin asked her as she indicated through one of these gates, standing aside to let him pass.

As he made to enter he was startled, the girl took to her heels and ran off disappearing around the next turning.

"Oh wonderful!" he exclaimed, looking about to get his bearings. He turned and was just about to make his way back the way he had come when he was slammed into the wall opposite with the force like that of a speeding train hitting him.

Winded and startled and before he had a chance to react, he was lifted bodily off his feet by a hand that grasped him by the throat. He grabbed the wrist of his assailant with both hands trying to lift himself to ease the pressure on his windpipe. His legs kicking vainly trying to find some purchase.

"We wondered how soon it would be before you came sniffing around." His attacker snarled. "We're disappointed the Bat deemed this of so little importance he only saw fit to send you." As if to stress the point the man holding Robin shook him violently.

"Its futile to struggle. But you had better listen and listen well, and then you can take the message back to the Bat. Understand?"

Robin still struggled to try and gain some purchase for his feet, but the man holding him was a giant. He felt the blood pound in his head and he felt faint. The vice like grip seemed to tighten.

He was unable to answer; a gurgling sound was all that he could manage.

"Tell him we do not take kindly to his snooping, and this is just a warning. You wont be so lucky next time. We are not superstitious, so killing a Robin will not bother us at all."

Robin felt his strength draining, he was endeavouring to breath, gasping desperately, but the giants grip tightened more. Just as he was on the point of blacking out the huge man grabbed his leg and he was lifted above the man's head and then thrown backwards.

He hit the wall opposite again with a sickening thud. His head making contact with the brickwork. He slid down to the floor and lay unmoving in among the overturned dustbins.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Robin opened his eyes a fraction and groaned. His head was pounding and his throat felt sore. He tried to sit up but felt so dizzy he gave up and lay back.

"Hang on," he thought "where am I?"

"Its ok Dick, just try and relax, the doctor will be here shortly."

Dick tried to focus; Bruce was bending over him, a concerned look on his face. Dick realised he was laid on his own bed.

"What? Where?" Dick tried to ask.

"You're safe now, just lay still. I found you in the stable yard. Do you remember what happened?"

"Stables, what? No I," Dick began.

"How is he?" Agent Harper asked. Dick saw her come into his line of vision.

"He's just come round." Bruce informed her.

Dick groaned as his head spun, he squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop the roller coaster ride he felt as if he was on. He felt a wave of nausea rise painfully in his throat. He tried to swallow it down.

"He looks very pale." Agent Harper commented. "Maybe he should have gone to the hospital?"

"Agent Harper, its probably safer here than at the hospital, even with protection. I'm not going to risk having him abducted too." Bruce sounded angry.

Agent Overbeck showed the Doctor into the room. She came straight over to the bedside. Bruce greeted her warmly.

"Leslie thanks for coming so quickly."

"Oh that's ok, I was on a visit this side of town when you called. So what have we been doing then?" She asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, I, I cant remember anything." Dick told her weakly.

The doctor stroked Dick's forehead then ran her hand over his head to the back. He groaned loudly as she made contact with a rather large contusion.

"Sorry. Hmm you have a lovely big lump there. Can you roll over a bit so I can check it?"

Dick obliged but as he did so the wave of nausea became unstoppable.

"I'm gonna be sick!" He gasped. A bowl was pushed under his chin just in time. He felt the doctor rub his back. He lay back on his side, feeling exhausted by the effort.

The doctor checked out the lump, then with Bruce's assistance lifted Dick into a more upright position supported by the pillows. She then checked his eyes.

"Its concussion." She announced. "Although I'm sure you already knew that."

Bruce nodded

"I thought as much."

"Ok sweetie, do you hurt anywhere else?"

"My left hips very sore and my shoulder." Dick informed her. "My throat hurts too."

The doctor pulled the waistband of his tracksuit trousers down slightly to examine his hip.

"I'm not surprised its sore," she told him. A large multi coloured bruise covered his hip, the top of his thigh and some of his buttock. The doctor gently felt around the area. Dick winced.

"Let me see your shoulder." She instructed lifting Dick's t-shirt up and pulling it over his head to remove it. His shoulder echoed the bruising on his hip.

"Oh dear we are in the wars." The doctor fussed again gently feeling around the joint.

"Ok there doesn't seem to be anything broken. You are concussed, so I'm ordering you to stay in bed and rest. Bruce you will need to keep an eye on him. If he goes to sleep you need to make sure he is and hasn't lost consciousness again, although I'm sure you know the procedure for a head trauma." She looked at Bruce. He nodded his understanding.

"Are you sure you don't remember what happened?" She asked Dick.

Dick frowned struggling to recall.

"I don't know. Last thing I recall is watching the DVD from the kidnappers." Dick told her with some distress in his voice.

"Don't get upset about it," the doctor soothed gently "Its perfectly normal not to remember after a bump on the head. It may come back to you it may not. Just don't struggle to remember. Settle down and rest now. I'll leave something for you to help with the pain."

Before Dick could respond she added, holding up her hand.

"And don't tell me it doesn't hurt, because I don't believe you. I know what you are like."

"Yes Doc." Dick answered meekly.

"I'll pop by tomorrow to check on you. Bruce obviously if you have any concerns do not hesitate to ring me."

"Thank you Leslie, I appreciate it." Bruce assured her as they moved away from the bedside.

"What do you think happened?" Leslie asked as they moved away

"As I told Agent Harper here, I found him in the stable yard unconscious. As one of the horses was loose I think he may have been thrown from it."

"It would look as if that's what's happened given the injuries." The doctor concurred.

"What about the bruising around his throat?" Agent Harper interjected.

"I suppose it could be from the shoulder injury, or he hit it on something before he hit the floor." The doctor surmised. "Anyway I had better be off. Bruce, make sure he stays quiet and no gallivanting about in the gym and such like. I'll see you in the morning. No I'll see myself out. You take care of Dick."

"I'll walk you down." Agent Harper offered.

"Why thank you." The doctor accepted. "Bye Bruce, Dick."

Bruce went back to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Did I really fall of the horse?" Dick asked him.

"You tell me." Bruce quizzed him gently.

"Bruce I really cant remember. It's just all a blank. Bruce!"

"Don't panic, come on now calm down." Bruce urged Dick who was visibly distressed.

"What did happen, do you know?" Dick pleaded.

"I'm not sure, but it looked as if you ran into an ambush whilst you were out as Robin. You were unconscious when I found you." Bruce stopped Dick from responding by raising his hand slightly.

"Your COM must have been activated by the blow to your head, that's how I knew there was a problem. I managed to make some excuse to get away from the house. The tracker in your suit made it easy to locate you."

"Bruce what if I had got some vital information about Alfred? I can't remember even being out there. Oh Bruce I'm sorry."

"Dont get upset now." Bruce chided. "I believe you may have got close, why else would you be 'warned' in this way? I'm sure Batman will inform the police of the incident and advise them to look closer at the area."

Dick shifted uneasily.

"Come on now you settle down and try and get some rest." Bruce instructed him. "I'll pop in now and then to check on you."

Dick nodded weakly.

"Do you still feel sick?" Bruce added

"No, not now, I've just got a headache and my throats sore." Dick told him.

"You sure, those bruises look pretty painful to me, maybe you should have a couple of the tablets the doctor left for you." Bruce suggested

Dick looked at Bruce with a _'Do I really have to'_ look on his face.

"I think it might be advisable young man." Bruce again suggested.

"Oh alright then." Dick conceded reluctantly. He hated taking medication, but he had to admit his shoulder and hip were very painful. The fact was that he had quite a high pain threshold, making it obvious that to anyone else it would have been excruciatingly painful.

Bruce gave him two of the tablets and then handed him a glass of water. Dick swallowed the tablets grimacing, his sore throat hindering the action. He lay back on the mound of soft pillows.

Bruce put his hand gently on Dick's arm.

"That's right you try and relax."

The buzzing in Dick's head slowly faded and he drifted off to sleep.

Bruce joined the Agents in the lounge.

"How is he?" Agent Mason enquired.

"He's asleep now." Bruce told him. "I think he'll live though, he's quite a tough cookie, it'll take more than that to keep him down for long. Have we made any progress on finding Alfred?"

Agent Harper entered the lounge behind Bruce.

"We know now that it was the kidnappers who informed the press. We have also had a lead. We may have an idea as to where Alfred is being held. It seems that a Batman has given us a possible search area. Commissioner Gordon seems to have faith in whoever he is. Its in a really nasty area of China Town, its not going to be easy to search."

"You haven't heard of Batman." Bruce asked her with a look of mild surprise.

"Like I said I'm new to the city, and no I haven't heard of him before now."

"Some say he is just a vigilante and a menace." Agent Scholt informed her. "I'm not sure because he has helped solve some real difficult cases, I suppose because he can operate without the usual restraints. If it helps get the crim's off the streets it works for me."

"I hear he has quite a fan club." Agent Overbeck added. "And that sidekick he has, Robin. My kids are always pretending to be them. I bet anyone who made the action figures would be on to a winner, heh Mr Wayne?"

"Maybe so, maybe so." Bruce smiled at the irony. "Perhaps I should look into that, I'm always interested in new ideas."

"Don't forget who gave you the idea will you?" Agent Overbeck laughed.

"Ok let's get down to business and see where we stand. We can collate all the information we have so far. I have the forensics' report. Mr Wayne can you bring us up to speed on your negotiations with the D.A.'s office?"

"Of course." Bruce acceded. "By the way, I think we should dispense with formalities, please call me Bruce."

"Ok, in that case, I'm Lily." Agent Harper told him. "Mike Mason, Bill Scholt, Adam Pennington and Tony Overbeck." She indicated each agent in turn. Bruce acknowledged each one.

"Ok, Bruce what's the situation with the D.A.?"

"I spoke at length with the office and they are, naturally, not at all happy with the idea of releasing the two men. I have to say that I do not feel that negotiating with the kidnappers is a good idea. I have an agreement between myself, Alfred and Dick, that in such an event as this, no ransom demands are to be met at any cost. Alfred will be bearing that in mind I'm sure."

"We have to let the kidnappers believe we are working something out." Lily told him. "That way we can hopefully have some more time."

"I'm sure we will be able to find Alfred before the situation gets dire." Adam assured Bruce. "I mean with Batman on the case too how can we fail."

"Hmm, how can we?" Bruce murmured. "It's the hanging around waiting that's the main problem. I guess though it's a part of the game they're playing, keep 'em guessing and wear 'em down." He said louder.

"I agree its all a part of one big game." Lily concurred. "Its as frustrating for us because we have a problem getting the leads and so on. Hopefully if they phone we can trace the call, but obviously another DVD will slow things down whilst we try and find clues."

"Bruce, are you adamant about the no negotiation agreement?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yes its something we have discussed. Naturally someone in my position has to take the risk of possible extortion attempts seriously. Alfred knows I will not negotiate, as Dick would, indeed as I would know if I were in that position too."

"You know, no offence, but I am so glad I'm not rich," Mike quipped, "seems to me being poor is a lot less hassle."

"You may be right." Bruce agreed.

"So we have the search team focused on the area where Batman indicated…."

Lily's sentence was cut off by a distant cry. Bruce hurried to the door of the lounge the cry came again. Bruce took off, running up the main stairs taking two at a time closely followed by Lily who shouted after him, drawing her firearm as she ran.

"Bruce wait, let me check first." Her shouts went unheeded as Bruce disappeared down the corridor on the right.

Lily followed and saw that the door to Dick's bedroom was wide open. She hesitated at the threshold and surveyed the scene.

Dick was sat bolt upright in the bed and Bruce, sat on the bed, was hold of him by the shoulders gently shaking him.

"Dick, wake up, come on wake up." Bruce patted Dick's face lightly. Dick's head lolled backwards, then upright again. He took in a deep gasp of air. Opening his eyes he looked at Bruce with some initial confusion then dropped his head against Bruce's shoulder with a groan. Bruce could feel Dick shaking. He put his left arm around Dick's shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Its ok, it was just a dream, just take a few deep breathes." Bruce tried to reassure him. "Agent Harper, Lily, please put the gun away, it wont help rid Dick of what's troubling him here."

Lily didn't respond but checked the study room, closet and bathroom before holstering the weapon. She approached the bed.

"He had a bad dream." Bruce told her. "It's been a while since he had one, but I think maybe the stress of Alfred being missing and the head injury may have sparked this one."

"I had to check, it could have been an intruder." Lily put her hand on Dick's shoulder she could feel the tremors shake his body.

"I appreciate that, but I recognised the cry." Bruce laughed gently. "It would have been the intruder screaming had that been the case." Bruce turned his attentions back to Dick who still had his head on his shoulder. He spoke gently.

"Was it the same dream as always?"

Dick nodded slowly.

"Mostly."

"Come on slow your breathing down, that's it." Bruce again gently stroked Dicks back rhythmically. "Starting to feel better?" Bruce asked as Dick did as instructed. Dick nodded again, lifting his head and looking at Bruce. Taking in a deep breath he muttered

"Oh. I'm sorry." He tried to pull away from Bruce but Bruce held him still.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He assured him "Just take it slowly,"

"I'll go back downstairs, leave you in peace." Lily informed them. Bruce nodded that he had heard her.

Dick dropped his head onto Bruce's shoulder once more, still shivering. Bruce folded his other arm around him and hugged him close. He understood only too well the terror that been created in the nightmare.

After a few moments he lowered Dick back to rest on the pillows. Dick was pale his eyes red rimmed. Bruce brushed a stray lock of hair back from Dick's face then ran the back of his fingers down his cheek

"Better now?" Bruce inquired with surprising tenderness.

"Much, thank you." Dick responded. "I'm sorry to cause such a fuss."

"Hey don't knock yourself out." Bruce chuckled. "Oh, but you already did that. No don't worry about it."

Dick smiled weakly at the joke.

"That's better." Bruce declared. "Ok come on settle down again see if you can get back to sleep."

"I don't know as I could get back to sleep." Dick pushed his fingers through his hair.

"Oh I'm sure you will be able to." Bruce assured him "Close your eyes. Relax. Listen to me." Bruce instructed. "Breath in slowly and deeply, now out slowly, again..."

Bruce gently instructed Dick to clear his thoughts and to concentrate only on his voice, as he took him through a guided relaxation routine.

Gradually Dicks breathing became slow and rhythmic, laying his hand on Dicks arm Bruce could feel that the trembling had abated. Dick had drifted off to sleep. Bruce pulled the quilt up over him, softly assured him that he was going to stay with him a while and quietly moved over to the large armchair by the fireplace.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The morning dawned fresh, cool and bright. A light breeze stirred the trees and bushes and sent the plumes of smoke from the chimney's puttering like smoke signals. High altitude clouds feathered out across the mainly blue sky. The vapour trails from aircraft criss crossed the expanse. A flock of birds performed aerial acrobatics high above, disappearing in and out of the haze. On the far horizon a dark line held the promise of rain for later.

Bruce sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper. On the table in front of him were the remnants of breakfast, a half eaten slice of toast and a glass with dregs of orange juice in the bottom. He was sipping coffee from a large mug. He had risen early to avoid sharing the kitchen with the agents.

The Newspaper headlines still proclaimed Alfred as 'MISSING' the column speculating on the situation, without actually saying anything useful.

Bruce decided that he needed something more than coffee to stimulate his mind and turned to the crossword. He had completed about two thirds of the puzzle when Agent Lily Harper entered the kitchen, yawning.

"Morning."

"Good morning, there's fresh coffee in the pot." Bruce told her indicating.

Lily poured herself a mug and sat at the table opposite Bruce. Yawning again she rubbed her face with both hands. Picking up the mug with both hands she sipped the coffee appreciatively.

"Hmmm, I needed that." She declared.

Bruce observed her over the top of the newspaper. Despite the early hour he had to admit she was quite attractive. She hadn't tied her hair back and it fell in waves around her shoulders, thick and lustrous. Bruce looked away as she noticed his scrutiny of her.

Lily likewise peeped over the top of her coffee mug to observe Bruce.

"I'm so attracted to this man." She thought. "I mustn't let it get in the way of the job in hand, but its hard not to get turned on by him. It's just my luck to get this assignment. Dick's a looker too; goodness if he were a couple of years older or I was younger… Steady on Lily Harper." She warned herself. "Be sensible now!" She felt herself colouring at the thoughts.

"Everything Ok?" Bruce enquired noticing the flush spread across her cheeks.

"Yes, fine." Lily spluttered as the coffee went down the wrong way. She coughed. "Sorry."

"That's ok. I guess we wait again to see if the kidnappers contact us?" Bruce asked dropping the newspaper with its completed crossword on the table and rising to refill his mug.

"I suppose we do." Lily agreed. "How's Dick by the way?"

"He was still sleeping when I came down, but he had a peaceful night, eventually." Bruce told her.

"I gather the bad dreams are, well, a normal occurrence? Given you appeared to know what was happening." Lily remarked.

"Both Dick and I have had to endure deeply personal losses, my parents were shot dead in front of me. Dicks parents fell to their deaths during a circus performance, their wires had been tampered with. Dick saw it happen, as did I. So you see we have that common bond. Dick had frequent nightmares at first. They have become less frequent with time. I had, have them too, so I understand only too well the terror that they bring."

"It certainly can't have been easy." Lily said with some empathy. Bruce's explanation verified what Dick had told her. "I lost my Mom to cancer a couple of years ago. It's still hard to come to terms with. It must have been difficult at first, taking Dick in, you being single." She remarked.

"I never realised what a hard job parents have. I suppose I was a little naïve, but I would do the same again if I were given the choice. I don't regret it for one moment, although I often reflect on why I did it."

"Why did you?"

"Now that Lily Harper is the question I can not answer."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the other agents seeking sustenance. Bruce made his apologies and retired to his study.

Lily gazed after him.

"He certainly is a complex character, I can't help feeling that there's something he keeps hidden though. Still I like him all the same." She mused to herself.

Bill nudged Tony.

"Looks like Lily got the hots for old Bruce!" They both sniggered like errant schoolboys.

"What's with you two?" Lily demanded hearing the sniggers.

"Nothing, nothing." They chorused together.

Lily tossed her hair back and picking up her coffee left the kitchen. Bill and Tony looked at each other and shrugged, then busied themselves with preparing their breakfast.

"You know it's unfair to tease like that." Adam remarked.

"Aww she'll get over it." Bill sneered. "Anyhow it's obvious she has the hots for him."

"That maybe so but she is certainly not going to allow that to cloud her judgment." Adam shot back.

Lily sat on the sofa in the lounge. Her head was reeling. She had to pull herself together. She felt embarrassed that she had telegraphed her feelings so obviously. She mentally slapped herself across the face. She pulled her hair back and secured it in a ponytail with the scrunchie she had around her wrist

"Get a grip!" she ordered herself. "A man like him aint going to look twice at you Lily Harper, he's way out of your league."

Trying to take her mind off things she began to go over the scant evidence they had. Mike hurried in panting and clutching a package in his hand.

"Looks like another message!" he puffed. "You open it I'll get the others."

"Ok, Bruce is in his study, you had better give him a shout too."

"Righty oh!" Mike called over his shoulder as he hurried off.

Lily followed the same protocols as for opening the last package and then slipped the disc this one contained into the computer.

Once everyone was gathered they viewed the DVD.

Alfred was sat tied to a chair, blindfolded and with a newspaper leaning against his chest.

A disembodied voice began

"_Mr Wayne, although its not been quite the 48 hours we said we would give you before your next instructions, we thought we needed to give you a little impetus, so to speak, in case you were thinking of ignoring our request."_

A gun was pushed against the side of Alfred's temple.

"_If you do not comply with the next 'phase' I am sure will be persuaded when we cut one of Mr Pennyworth's fingers off each time another deadline passes. This will be done on camera, so you will be in no doubt of the authenticity of our actions."_

The gun was then swung viciously across the back of Alfred's head, as the camera was switched off.

Bruce was visibly agitated by what they had just witnessed and jumped up. He paced the room.

"Bruce, please calm down." Lily begged him. "I'm sure we will find Alfred before anything happens."

"I hope so, I hope so." Bruce still kept pacing.

"Bruce is Dick able to come look at this, I think Alfred's trying to communicate again" Adam asked. He had been running the disc again.

Bruce went and peered over at the screen.

"I wouldn't want to get him up right now but give me the message and I'll take it up to him." Bruce offered.

Adam jotted down the message.

"It looks as if its in that Romany again." He suggested.

Looking at the letters on the piece of paper Bruce nodded,

"I believe so." He agreed as he hastened out of the room.

Dick was still asleep when Bruce entered the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and shook him gently by the shoulder. Dick opened his eyes and drew in a breath through his nose, then blinked a few times as he woke up properly.

He stretched a little before settling his gaze on Bruce's face with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry to have to wake you." Bruce apologised. "But we had another message and we think Alfred was sending a message using Romany again."

Dick sat up

"I'll come and have a look." He said beginning to get out of the bed. Bruce laid his hand on Dicks arm to stop him.

"No need, we wrote it down, here," He showed Dick the piece of paper. Dick sat back, took the paper and looked at the string of letters.

"He's saying he is still ok and not to worry. He has no new clues as to his location. That's all he say, or all that was caught on camera." Dick told him. "I guess its better than nothing."

"I guess." Bruce replied.

"Ok come on, I know I've concussion but it doesn't mean I cant see that something's wrong." Dick pressed. "I recognise that look."

"Its just that I'm worried, naturally, that they may harm Alfred, but don't you go fretting about it. You just concentrate on getting yourself well."

Bruce I'm ok, honest…"

"I know you and the doctor said you were to rest for a few days, she wouldn't be very happy if she found you running around when she visits now would she." Bruce interrupted.

Dick sank back deeper into the pillows scowling.

"Behave yourself." Bruce admonished wagging his finger at Dick, but smiling. "Listen, have you had any recollections about the attack?"

"No it's still just a blank, why?" Dick told him.

"I was wondering if, when the doctor gets here you would be willing to let me attempt to regress you. See if you can recall anything that way. It may give us some other leads."

"I don't see why not." Dick shrugged. "Why wait for the doctor though?"

"I would want her to be here just in case." Bruce replied.

"In case of what?"

"Well you never know if it was traumatic it may be dangerous." Bruce said guardedly.

"I do trust you though." Dick assured him.

"Well I know that but I want to make sure you will be alright."

"Oh ok." Dick said resignedly.

Bruce pulled the quilt up around Dick again.

"You settle back down." He instructed tucking it around Dick. "I promise if anything happens I'll let you know. OK?"

"I spose so, but I do feel bad not being able to help more."

"What have I told you? Don't torment yourself with that. I'll pop back when the doc arrives."

"Ok, ok." Dick pressed his eyes shut, "I'm resting already. OK?"

Bruce laughed and patted Dick's legs as he rose to leave.

"Sometimes, young man…." He left the sentence hanging as he shook his head in amusement.

Dick opened one eye and grinned back as Bruce turned to leave.

Bruce passed on the translation to the agents.

"You sure that's all he said?" Adam quizzed.

"Dick said that was all." Bruce told him. "I know it's not much but Alfred is trying to tell us not to worry."

"I think he is being extremely courageous" Lily commented. "What he's doing is risky to say the least."

"I agree but that's Alfred all over." Bruce acknowledged.

The discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Doctor Thompkins.

As Bruce and the Doctor climbed the broad main staircase he put his idea about regressing Dick to her.

"Hmm interesting, I don't see why not." Leslie "I appreciate you waiting for me though. I think it will prudent."

Dick sat up as they entered his room.

"You are looking much better." Leslie commented as she approached the bed.

"I don't feel so bad." He agreed as she took his chin in her hand to look at him, she brushed his cheek with her thumb. She felt the rasp of stubble just beginning. "Certainly not the small boy I first treated anymore." She thought. "How the years fly."

She held up her other hand.

"How many fingers?"

"Oh at least six." Dick chuckled. "No sorry, three."

Leslie tipped her head slightly to one side.

"Honest three, I was joking." Dick tried to convince her.

"Ok. I believe you. Follow my finger with your eyes. No, don't move your head."

Dick complied.

She then ran her hand over the back of his head.

"Well the lump appears to have gone down quite a bit." She informed him. "Does it hurt still?"

"Not really, it's a bit sore that's all."

Again Leslie tipped her head to the side.

"Are we sure?"

"Yup, definitely." Dick assured her.

"Ok lets check your hip, I'm assuming that's only 'sore' too?"

Dick rolled onto his side and hutched the waistband of his pyjamas down.

"Well actually yes, but its stiffening up a bit." He admitted, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide that from her.

She examined his hip then pulled up the pyjamas.

"Ok slip your top off and I'll check your shoulder. Is that stiff too?"

"It is a bit." Dick agreed as he removed his top.

Leslie just made little humming noises as she checked him.

"Ok I think you'll live." She declared. "Now then I assume Bruce has asked you about this regression?"

"Yes, I guess if it helps find Alfred its worth a try."

Bruce walked over to the door and shut it firmly.

"We don't need the agents interrupting us." He explained noticing the Doctors quizzical look. She nodded her agreement.

"Ok." Bruce began as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Settle back and get yourself comfortable."

Dick complied, wriggling himself into a snug position supported by the copious pillows.

"Now close your eyes, that's right. Remember the deep breathing exercises we did to relax you? We are going to begin with that."

Following Bruce's instructions Dick felt himself become more and more relaxed until he felt as if he was, as Bruce was telling him, floating on a cushion of air. He felt warm and comfortable drifting down gently.

"I'm going to count backwards from five when I reach zero you will be awake and alert."

Dick became aware of Bruce's voice again.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero. Ok open your eyes now." Dick did so, blinking as he focused and his eyes adapted to the light.

"How do you feel?" the Doctor inquired.

"Actually very good, as if I had the best sleep ever."

"Good."

"I remember what happened now." Dick announced. "I guess you already know that."

"Yes." Bruce assured him. "I think maybe the big fella is someone we need to take an interest in. The girl was obviously just someone in their employ."

"I hope it was a fruitful exercise. Well in one way at least I feel easier knowing what happened." Dick conceded. "I think though I may have another problem!"

"What's wrong?"

"Well to be honest I'm absolutely starving!" Dick announced grinning. "I can't remember when I last had something to eat."

"Oh you, I thought…never mind, I'll sort something out for you." Bruce laughed.

"Err Doc, any chance you'll allow me to get up and sort something myself?" Dick begged. "Bruce isn't exactly a good cook."

"Hmmm, well alright, but only if Bruce is with you, and you promise to come straight back to bed after, agreed?"

"I guess so." Dick agreed reluctantly.

"Hey I'm not that bad, I'm sure I could rustle up something." Bruce objected.

"Well I know but maybe it will do him good just to have a little walk. Just as long as you stay with him in case he passes out." The Doctor told him. "And don't tell me you won't because there's a possibility you might. That's my final word on it." She added wagging her finger at Dick. "Just take it slowly, ok?"

"Yes boss." Dick laughed.

"In fact come on lets get you up and you can accompany me downstairs." Leslie pulled the quilt back and put her hand under Dicks arm grasping it.

He allowed her to assist him to rise and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hold it there for a few moments." She instructed. Dick obeyed; he did actually feel a little dizzy. Bruce brought his dressing gown and he and the Doctor helped Dick into it.

"Ok I suggest you allow Bruce to take your arm for support." The Doctor told them both. Bruce did so and Dick started up.

"Take it slowly." The Doctor instructed forcefully as they set of out the room.

As they descended the stairs Leslie hung back to observe Dick's progress. He seemed to be leaning on Bruce fairly heavily and was visibly limping stiffly, having to take one step at a time. Once they reached the hall he limped a little less, and he appeared to lean less on Bruce, but was still showing signs of being in some pain.

Lily appeared form the lounge.

"Well hello, you certainly look better than the last time I saw you." She said cheerfully greeting Dick, but looking concerned all the same. "I guess he's going to live Doctor."

"Oh I reckon he will. I've told him he can go get something to eat, then he must go back to bed." Leslie informed her. "I'm sure you will ensure he does so wont you." She laughed.

"Oh yes, I will. I'm sure I can. If I have to cuff him to the headboard to do it." Lilly grinned.

Bruce and the Doctor laughed.

"He might enjoy that though." Bruce laughed suggestively. Dick shot a black look at him.

"Well I have to go, other patients to see and all that." Leslie said laughing still. "Naturally if you have any worries about him don't hesitate to call. I will pop in again sometime tomorrow anyway."

"Ok Doc, and thanks." Bruce assured her.

"I'll see you out." Lily offered heading towards the front door.

"Thank you dear. Bye Bruce. Dick you behave now you hear."

Bruce came into the lounge; the agents were sat around seemingly not doing very much.

"Look, I really need to go to the office for a few hours." Bruce informed them. "I will ring the D.A.'s office again from there then let you know of the progress. In the mean time if you have any news just let my P.A. know."

"Bruce, is it imperative you go? I mean with this current situation, I don't know as we can spare the manpower to give you adequate protection." Mike asked with some concern.

"I really don't think that its me they will be after. Besides how can I be of use if they kidnap or harm me?" Bruce responded.

"Well I suppose your right." Mike acceded. "Any idea how long you may be?"

"Not really it depends on how much has piled up. I know being the boss means I can delegate but some things do require my personal attention." Bruce told him. "Can I ask you to just keep an eye on Dick for me. I don't think he will be any bother, but you know he still is a bit wobbly on his feet. I would be grateful if you would make sure he stays put."

"Don't worry Bruce, we will keep an eye on him. You get off." Lily assured him. "Like I said I have my handcuffs." She laughed.

Bruce shook his head in mock despair as he went through the door. Bruce stopped by the study to collect his briefcase before heading off through the house to the garage.

Mindful of the agents attention he drove the Bugatti down the gravel drive and out onto the road. A little way down the road he did a U-turn and headed back swerving off road to enter the hidden tunnel to the Batcave.

Parking up he hurried to the phone and called the office.

"Margaret, I cant explain but if I get any calls please take a message and tell them you will pass it to me. If anyone asks I'm in the office but not to be disturbed. If it's urgent I will call them back."

Margaret assured him she would. She was used to Bruce's eccentric behaviour so didn't question his instructions. Bruce replaced the receiver and hurried to the changing area to don his Batsuit. He had no time to waste.

Checking the equipment he would require rapidly, he climbed into the Batmobile and roared off via the tunnel he had just entered.

Parking the Batmobile as close to the area where Robin had been hurt Batman began his search.

He had to find something. Alfred would be depending on him.

He cast around in the spot where Robin had been attacked but could find no clues. The bins that had been overturned when Robin had fallen were still upturned the garbage spilling all over the floor. He made his way further up the narrow lane. It eventually opened up onto a courtyard. There were tenements on two sides; walls separated the other buildings from the yard. There was vicious razor wire atop, strung with festoons of old plastic bags.

Batman approached the nearest tenement building. The entrance was decorated with spray painted graffiti and fly posters, mostly in Chinese characters but now and again an English word could be seen. The vestibule was deserted, and Batman made his way through and out of the back of the building.

It was clear that at some time someone had attempted to turn a small patch of green into a garden, this was now sadly overgrown with weeds, their bright flowers still bravely trying to give some brightness to the patch. Batman heard a swooping noise and looked up. A flock of pigeons where whirling around above. Batman stepped back from the building. He noticed that they appeared to be settling down on the roof.

Moving along to the side of the building Batman found the fire escape, and began to climb to the roof. He poked his head cautiously over the parapet. On the roof was a pigeon loft. It looked well maintained, almost in better condition than the building itself. Sat at the side of the loft was a young dark haired Asian boy; he didn't look much older than about ten. He was holding one of the birds in his hands and was stroking it gently.

Batman approached the boy quietly.

"These birds yours?" He asked trying not to sound too menacing.

The boy looked up at him with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"You, you're…" he tried to say.

"Batman, yes." Batman assured him gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I wonder can you help me?"

"I don't know, I mean how could I help you?"

"Do you come here every day?" Batman asked.

"Yes I come before school and then I come when I get home. I sometimes sneak up here in the night because it's so peaceful and I like to talk to the birds." The boy told him sheepishly.

"I suppose you hear a lot of goings on from here then?"

"At night yes."

"Ok can you tell me if you have heard anything about an old guy who is being held prisoner?"

"I don't know, maybe, but." The boy stuttered.

Batman brought out the photo of Alfred.

"This is him, he means a lot to someone and they want him back."

"He looks like a grandfather, kind." The boy commented. He then dropped his voice to barely a whisper.

" I seen him, mister."

"You did where?" Batman urged dropping his voice also.

"Come over here." The boy instructed rising and beckoning him over to the side of the roof that overlooked the other tenement.

"Look." He pointed to the building. "Its meant to be empty cos its dangerous, but I seen lights on at night and then I saw the old guy through that window." He pointed." He was being pulled about by the other men."

"You sure it was this guy?" Batman pointed at the photo again.

"Yes, definitely."

"Do you know who the others where?"

"No but I think they were Shadow Dragons. I saw one guy in the yard he was a real big guy and he had the Shadow Dragon tattoo. Mister, he hurt the other man dressed a bit like you."

"You saw him attack Robin!"

"Yes he threw him, but I was scared to do anything. Sorry." The boy dropped his head.

"Its ok, can you say how many men there are in there?"

"I've seen about five going in and out, some they have big bags with them. I don't know how many may be there now as I've not been up here long."

"Thank you, you've been a great help. I'm sure there will be a reward coming if you are right."

"Really Mister?" The boy's eyes lit up. "Honest"

"Yes honestly, I'll be sure to tell then it was down to you if we find the old man." Batman assured him. "What's your name?"

"Thank you Mister, my names Jin Guo."

"Jin Guo, Ok I assume you live here, what apartment number?" Batman asked.

"Number 16."

"Well thank you Jin, I'm very grateful for your help. Are you not afraid that you will be in danger if they find out you helped me?"

"Well I am a bit but I don't think they notice me at all so…" Jin shrugged.

"Well I'm most grateful for your help." Batman assured him. "Can you remember which window you saw them in?" Batman asked again. Jin Pointed. "Ok, Just keep your head down for a while just in case."

"I will Mister, I hope you find the man."

"I hope so too, I hope so too." Batman muttered as he whirled away over the parapet and down the fire escape.

Batman approached the second building with caution from the rear. The doors to the vestibule where boarded up, a yellow notice tacked to the boards declared the building unsafe, most of the lower floor windows where broken and boarded up also. The boards covered with graffiti or fly posters. He had inspected the front entrance and that too had been boarded over. Yet Jin had insisted that he had seen people enter.

Batman examined the boarded up entrance closer.

"Oh very clever!" He mumbled to himself.

The boards had obviously been removed and repositioned in such a way that they provided a concealed entrance. The cracks were barely noticeable to the casual observer. The graffiti didn't quite 'match' in places giving the game away.

Batman prised the door open and slipped inside. The smell of decay and stale urine assailed his nostrils. He stood still listening. The only sounds where the drip of water from somewhere. Batman pulled out his torch and shone it round. He made his way to the foot of the stairs. He began to climb slowly, pausing every few steps to listen. It was all too quiet.

Jin had indicated to a room on the top floor, but Batman checked each floor carefully as he reached them. Slow but methodical, in order to ascertain if there were any clues. All he found was the ruins of what had once been people's homes. Abandoned relics of their lives left to rot. Now and again he came upon the evidence of squatters having set up home, but even they had fled the building. In one room he noticed a Teddy Bear, its stuffing escaping from its innards.

"How sad." He thought to himself, thinking on how Dick still kept the stuffed elephant. "I'm sure you must have been loved by someone once." He shook his head to rid himself of this attack of over sentimentality.

Reaching the last floor Batman stood quietly. He couldn't make out any sounds other than those an abandoned building would make.

He began to carefully search each apartment, leaving the one that had been indicated by Jin till last.

Entering this he made his way around the four rooms. They seemed to be deserted.

"Hmm," he considered. "Odd, I really don't think Jin would have been making it up. Unless…maybe he was a decoy."

Batman stood in the doorway of what had been the living room. He shone the torch round.

"What's wrong with this picture?" He asked himself.

He reached around and flicked the light switch. The ceiling light lit up.

"I would have thought the utilities would have been disconnected." He thought puzzled. "This backs up the boys claim of seeing a light on."

Batman checked each room again, checking each light as he did. They all worked, so he risked using them in order to get a better look.

Glancing out of the living room window he noticed that Jin would have had a clear view of the room from his vantage point, but not of the others.

"Where are you Alfred?" Batman said to the empty room. The only thing he could think was that the kidnappers had moved him elsewhere. There was still something not quite 'right' about this room though. He couldn't put his finger on what it was.

He squatted down and contemplated the room.

"What is it that doesn't feel right?" he asked himself.

He rose and went back to the apartment on the opposite side of the building. This was a mirror image of the other. He stood in the living room doorway and shone his torch around. The lights didn't work here.

Shaking his head with bafflement he retraced his steps downwards to the exit and back to the car.

"There is something odd there but I can't lay my finger on it." He brooded.

He activated the COM

"Can you talk?" he asked.

"Huhuh." Dick answered. "I'm still in my room. What's wrong?"

"I had a lead, a young boy said he had seen Alfred and the guy that beat you up. I just checked the building where he says they were but it's deserted. I think maybe they flew the coop. Something just doesn't seem right though."

"Oh! Like what?" Dick queried.

"I don't know, call it instinct but I cant put my finger on it yet."

Dick was quiet for a few moments.

"You sure the place is deserted?" he asked.

"I've checked every room and every cupboard on every floor. The apartment where the boy says he has seen something is as vacant as all the others."

"You sure?" Dick insisted.

"Yes why?"

"Have you tried that new gizmo, you know the portable thermal imager?"

"No, but, what makes you think…" Batman let the question drop.

"Look I don't know, but if you think that something's amiss then it's worth a shot to prove it one way or the other." Dick insisted.

"Ok, I'll give it a go then I'll have to call it quits before the agents begin to wonder why I've been away so long."

"Ok, let me know." Dick signed off.

"Why didn't I think of the thermal imager before?" Batman admonished himself as he retrieved the machine from its compartment.

Batman made his way back to the tenement. He re-entered the building and made his way stealthily to the top floor again. Activating the machine he scanned the area.

"What!" He exclaimed a distinct image was showing up on the small screen. It looked like a prone body.

The image was in the apartment Jin had indicated.

He entered the living room and switched the light on. The room was empty. He turned off the light and the thermal image reappeared. He went around to the next room, and the thermal image showed up against the partition wall.

Back in the lounge he flicked the light on again. Then it hit him. The room was not the same size as the one opposite, in fact as in all the other apartments. The distance between the wall and the first window was much shorter.

Batman ran his hand over the wall then knocked. A hollow sound echoed back. He placed his ear to the wall but couldn't hear anything. Checking carefully he found a slight crack running from ceiling to floor about three feet from the window. Batman put his shoulder against the wall at this point and shoved hard. He felt it give but no more than a fraction. He scratched his cowl.

He pulled his arm back and hit the wall with his fist, punching a hole right through into the cavity beyond. Pulling the plasterboard away to make the hole bigger he peered in shining his torch.

On the floor on a thin mattress was a body. Batman pulled away enough of the 'false' wall to gain entry to the narrow space.

He dropped to his knees beside the body.

"Alfred!" he cried out. "Alfred."

Alfred didn't respond. Batman pulled off his glove and checked Alfred's vital signs.

"Thank God." Batman sighed as he felt a pulse. He quickly relayed the co-ordinates to the police and told them to bring an ambulance too.

He hoisted Alfred's head on to his knee cradling him.

"Dick." Batman called over the COM. "Dick, I've got him."

"Praise be! Is he alright?" Dick asked with concern.

"He's unconscious but alive. I'll wait for the police to get here with the paramedics then I'll get back."

"Right." Dick broke the link.

Batman could hear the shouts of the police and he called to them guiding them to his location. He hesitated long enough to ascertain which hospital Alfred was going to then slipped away silently.

"Dick!" Lily pounded on his bedroom door. "Dick."

"Its ok, come in." Dick shouted to her.

She rushed in breathless. Dick was sat up in bed.

"Dick they found Alfred!"

"What, oh my. Is he ok?" Dick swung his legs out of bed.

"He's alive, but he was unconscious. Bruce was on his way back here when we got the news so he has diverted to the hospital. I said we would take you an meet him there."

"I'll get some clothes on." Dick was making for the closet.

"Hey you take it slowly, I don't want you passing out on me." Lily warned him.

"Ok, but I feel fine now." Dick shot back through the partially open door. He emerged in jeans and t-shirt, carrying a pair of trainers. He sat on the edge of the bed and put these on.

"That was quick, ok come on. The other guys are staying here till we get back."

They hurried down the corridor in search of the room they had been informed Alfred was in. A police officer was stood on guard outside. He challenged them as they approached. Lily flashed her badge and identified Dick. The officer stood aside to let them enter.

Bruce was sat beside the bed; he rose as they entered the room. Dick went over to him and gave him a brief hug before turning his attention to the bed.

Alfred was quite pale and still. There was an I.V. tube running into his arm.

"How's he doin'?" Dick asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet, and they are not sure if it's the blow to the head he got or that he may have been drugged, possibly a combination of the two. The Doctors say that otherwise he is alright."

Dick went around to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair there. He leaned over and took Alfred's hand in his.

"I'll be back in a moment." Bruce told Dick as he indicated to Lily that she should follow him outside.

Dick nodded. "Alright." He said quietly.

"We need to stay at your place a little longer, No doubt the kidnappers didn't intend Alfred to be found yet. They are likely to be in touch again." Lily explained to Bruce, he nodded his ascent.

"I understand, I'm just glad to have Alfred back."

"We have round the clock security on the door just in case though." Lily continued.

"I understand that also, but once we get him home the Manors security will be suffice I'm sure." Bruce went on. "I gather we haven't heard from the kidnappers as yet?"

"No. The place where Alfred was found is being kept under surveillance as we speak and no one has been seen coming in or out. At present we can only assume that they kept the place secure and visited occasionally or that they have realised Alfred has been found and abandoned the place."

"I hope that they turn up, if only to make sure we capture them. Although I don't believe you will get the ringleader. Kai Han. He is so elusive. This is the third time we have encountered him."

"Oh, I hadn't realised, what happened on the last two occasions?" Lily asked curiously.

"Initially he tried to take over one of my businesses, then poor Dick became ill after accidentally swallowing some drug concealed in a pen, a drug Kai Han was manufacturing and selling on the streets cheaply in order to try and get control. Each time he has just seemed to melt away leaving his minions to carry the can."

"He appears to have a grudge against you." Lily observed.

"Maybe, but the incident with Dick was purely accidental. He only got hold of the pen because a friend lent him it, and he had 'borrowed' it from his brother."

"I see." Lily told him.

The radio on Lily's belt chirped.

"Excuse me." She said as she answered the call, walking a short distance away in the process.

"It would seem that retribution has been paid." She told Bruce as she returned, having concluded her call.

Bruce raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"A body has just been found, the description of which fits the one Batman told us about. A giant with a tattoo. It looks as if he was tortured before he died."

Bruce dropped his head shaking it sadly.

"I'll check on Alfred." He said walking away.

Dick looked up expectantly as Bruce came back into the room. Bruce appraised him of the latest information.

"Look Alfred will be safe here, we had better go home and see what transpires. Maybe we will be contacted again."

Dick was about to protest.

"Before you argue, you need to be resting still, and, hang on now, we need to get as much info as we can if we are ever going to catch Kai Han."

Dick nodded.

"I guess you're right. I don't feel too bad now though, perhaps I could stay here whilst you go back?"

"Dick, please." Bruce began.

"Ok sorry I understand, no worries." Dick interrupted. Bending over the bed he brushed Alfred's forehead with his lips.

"We'll be back soon." He muttered quietly. Standing up he turned to Bruce.

"Am I coming with you or Lily?"

Bruce shrugged. "Its up to you I guess."

"You then…No disrespect but whoa, she is a maniac driver." Dick laughed. "I mean not that I have anything against women drivers, Margaret drives fast but she's ok."

"Ok come on." Bruce laughed with him.

Bruce and Dick arrived back at the same time as Lily. Bruce wound down the window.

"I'm going to park up in the garage, we'll see you inside." He called over to Lily who was just getting out of her vehicle.

"Okey dokey." She acknowledged with a wave.

Lily was briefing the others when they arrived back in the lounge. She turned to Bruce as he entered.

"We haven't heard anything else yet, apart from confirmation that the murdered guy was a member of the Shadow Dragons. Our Intel is that it was an execution because he was negligent in letting Batman discover Alfred." She explained.

"No doubt we will hear something in due course." Bruce surmised.

"We will have to stay a while longer I'm afraid." Lily apologised.

"Oh I guess its all par for the course." Bruce sighed. "Look I don't know about any of you but I'm hungry. How about we order in? What do you fancy?"

"Err well certainly not Chinese." Dick chuckled. The others laughed.

"Anything but." Mike guffawed.

"Alfred keeps some takeaway menus from decent places in the kitchen. I'll get them." Dick offered, disappearing off.

"Where did you find him?" Tony asked grinning. "He certainly is a handy person to have around."

"He followed me home one night and I decided to keep him." Bruce wisecracked, evading the question.

Dick arrived back with a sheaf of menus.

"How come Alfred had all these when he is such a good cook, and how come you knew about them?"

"Well," Dick began slowly, "sometimes when you are on a night out Alfred and I order in to give Alfred a break."

"Oh do you now." Bruce sounded ominous. "I suppose you both have sorted out the best ones by now then?"

"Too right. I left the Chinese menus in the drawer, OK?" Dick handed the menus around.

Eventually everyone decided on Mexican, and the order was rung through.

"I don't suppose anyone would want a glass of wine with the meal?" Bruce enquired.

"You know whilst I'm sure we would love to we are technically still on duty so best not." Lily said with some disappointment in her voice. She could do with a drink right now.

The others thanked him and added their declinations.

Bruce looked at Dick.

"No you are not having any either, you are still not recovered from the head trauma, and you know you should be resting still."

"Hey I never said a word! Come on Bruce I'm ok and I promise to sit quiet, honest." Dick pleaded.

"See what did I tell you." Bruce shrugged at Lily smiling. "You may have to make use of those cuffs."

Lily patted the sofa beside her.

"Come sit here. I'll keep you out of trouble." She smiled.

Dick shot a glance at Bruce and did as Lily said. She put her arm around him and hugged him. Dick coloured somewhat and the other agents couldn't help but grin.

They were in the middle of eating when the phone pealed. Plates were hastily cast aside as the agents grabbed equipment.

Adam held up a finger directing Bruce to wait before he picked up the receiver. When the agents were reading he pointed at Bruce indicating that he should answer.

"_Mr Wayne, it would appear that you have been most fortunate in recovering that which was of value. I can assure you that the ones responsible for allowing this to happen have been punished._

_I can tell you now; Mr Pennyworth was not our intended target. Mr Grayson was the one I wanted. It's so hard to get good staff these days. The idiots got the times wrong and hijacked the Bentley before Mr Pennyworth picked the young man up. _

_You have won for now, Mr Wayne, but know you have only won the battle and not the war._

_You will never know when I will decide to strike again. I suggest you watch over your shoulder constantly in future."_

The line went dead before Bruce had time to respond. He looked at the agents questioningly.

"Sorry we couldn't get a trace. He used a real round about route." Adam apologised.

"Oh well, I guess that's it then." Bruce shrugged.

"We will provide you with security." Mike assured him.

"No, I'm not going down that road, I never have and I have no intention of starting. If they want to do anything bad enough no amount of security will stop them. I have no intention of running scared." Bruce said vehemently.

"I guess that's your choice." Adam glanced at Dick.

"I agree with Bruce. It would seriously cramp our lives." He said with equal conviction.

"Ok then." Lily concurred. "Although I'm sure it would be a mistake."

"Let me be the judge of that." Bruce asked.

Alfred was sat propped up in his bed. Dick was sat beside him, he had been telling Alfred of the events leading up to his discovery.

"It sounds as if it has been a rather big adventure to say the least Master Dick." He said once Dick had finished.

"Nah, not really Alfred." Dick dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Life's one big adventure heh?" Bruce had come to stand by the door.

"In this house, definitely." Alfred replied with a he grin on his face. "Never a dull moment."

"You're looking pretty smart." Dick observed.

"Thank you." Bruce acknowledged, nodding his head.

"What time are you picking the lady up?" Alfred enquired.

"Oh in about forty five minutes. I was just leaving, so I popped in to let you know."

"Taking Lily anywhere nice?" Dick asked him.

"Oh a meal and a show. Don't wait up. I may be late."

"Oh we wont." Alfred and Dick chorused together, smiling knowingly at one another.

"You two get worse." Bruce laughed as he disappeared.

"I thought we were getting better, didn't you?" Alfred asked Dick. Dick just smiled.

Jin's parents read the letter with great excitement. They were being invited to go and view a house in a new project that had been partially funded by the Wayne Foundation. It was set up to offer low rent housing to those in need.

Margaret watched them, as their eyes grew wider. She had been the one lucky enough to deliver the invitation. It was one job she had not wanted to turn down. It was obvious that the family desperately needed re-housing. Although immaculately clean, the apartment had obvious problems, being very small the least of them.

"Why are we being recommended?" Jin's Father asked.

"Because of what your son did to help recover Mr Pennyworth from the kidnappers. He was very brave. Mr Wayne thought that by giving you this new start it would also help protect your family from possible retributions." Margaret explained.

"He never said a word to us." Jin's Mother said running her hand through Jin's hair.

"Look, come and have a look then make your mind up. If you are ready I can take you there now. Oh and Jin I'm told that if your parents decide to move that you will be able to take your pigeons, a new coop will be built for them."

"I can't believe it. Mr Wayne would do this for us?" Jin's mother was quite overcome.

"Mr Wayne has also instructed me to say that if you like the house and decide to move, he will provide the transportation to do so and also I am to offer you a remuneration to enable you to purchase new furniture and such like. I believe the amount he is offering is indicated on the second page of the letter."

Jin's Father turned the page. Jin's Mother covered her mouth tears were welling in her eyes as she read.

"All this just for… I don't know what to say." She cried. "Its too much!"

"Come on lets go see the house." Margaret said as she felt a lump in her throat threatening to make her professional no nonsense persona slip.

"Alfred, I wanted to ask you something." Dick asked cautiously.

They were both sat on the sofa in Alfred's sitting room watching a soccer match on T.V. a huge bowl of popcorn sat between them.

"What's that?" Alfred asked dropping his usual formal way of addressing Dick.

"Did you go through some of my books I left on my desk the other day?"

"I was cleaning and I knocked them off the desk. I didn't mean to pry but one sheet did become dislodged and I had a look to ascertain where it came from. I have to say though I was rather moved by the sentiment. I'm sorry I really wasn't snooping." Alfred explained. "I didn't tell Bruce about it either."

"That's ok, I just wondered that's all." Dick fell silent, pretending to watch the game.

"You know it's alright to still feel that way. What you had to go through was very traumatic in anyone's book. Both Bruce and I have often remarked at how well you have dealt with it." Alfred told him gently. "Just don't think you have to ignore it, Bruce understands more than you often give him credit for, and he is there for you, as I am."

Dick remained silent.

"If writing your feelings down helps then it's a good thing." Alfred continued. "I honestly had no intention of intruding into something so private."

"Alfred its ok. I know Bruce suffered too. That's why I don't complain and try and get on with life. The show must go on, as they say. All the same it sometimes gets, well, difficult when something happens that reminds me." Dick told him, his head lowered. "Alfred I miss them so much sometimes."

Alfred noticed the glint of a tear in Dicks eye.

"When you were missing I was so afraid. I didn't know what I would do if you were taken from us too. I know Bruce was feeling the same too because he got a bit over protective with me again. I tried to be strong for him."

"I know, I have had to deal with Bruce's grief on many occasions. I think that you have helped him because he has had someone to take care of. The fact that you share the same kind of traumatic event binds you closer than you know." Alfred told him.

"Alfred, Bruce didn't lose everything though did he?" Dick stated simply. " I mean I lost not only my family but my friends, job and way of life. I had to adjust to the culture shock so to speak. Bruce still had you. Oh its not that I'm ungrateful and I truly appreciate the chance I have been given, it's just that…"

Dick again fell silent.

"I understand, I understand." Alfred said with a lump in his throat. Trying to change the subject he asked

"Do you think this relationship with Lily will last long?"

Dick chuckled.

"Who can tell with Bruce? It's a pity he cant find the right person isn't it?"

"I suppose it's difficult, what with the life you both lead. She would have to be a very special person to be able to understand and accept it. When did you last have a girlfriend?"

"Me?" Dick looked thoughtful. "Goodness it must have been a good three months since I last had a date. Like you say we get so busy sometimes it's hard to maintain any relationship. How can you tell a girl you can't see her because you're out as Robin?"

"I would have thought you would have had them lining up to date you, as Bruce does." Alfred laughed.

"Yer, right. You know some of them only want to know me because of Bruce, finding one who likes me for me isn't easy. Mind you there is one I wouldn't mind asking but…well it's finding the right approach."

"I notice you are getting quite a fan base now the press have started to notice you. Both you and Bruce were in the Sunday supplements as 'Hot Hunks'." Alfred grinned. "I can see the problem."

Dick blushed.

"On that note I think I'll be off to bed. Can I get you anything before I go?"

"No thank you, I'm fine. I can't get used to being looked after like this." Alfred said appreciatively. "Good night young man. Sleep well, pleasant dreams."

"I hope so. Night Alfred, and thanks for listening. See you in the morning."

Alfred watched Dick leave, then got up and switched of the T.V. Turning off the lights he went across the corridor and into his bedroom.

"To sleep, perchance to dream." He thought to himself as he switched the light off and closed his eyes.

74


End file.
